destin choisi ou choix destiné?
by malice39
Summary: et s'il n'y avait pas que Sam qui était concernée par le mariage?


**Destin choisi ou choix destiné**** ?**

* * *

**Genre** : Romance et drame.

**Résumé **: Et s'il n'y avait pas que Sam qui était concernée par le mariage ?

**Statut**: complet

**Spoilers**: aucun. **Après la saison 9.**

**Note de l'auteur** : ceci est ma cinquième fic sur SG1.

L'idée m'est venue après une énième lecture sur le thème du mariage de Sam.

Je me suis donc demandée comment cela se passerait si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas…

Je comptais faire un pur drame au début, mais ça été sans compter sur mon esprit ship, qui a transformé mon histoire petit à petit, au fil de l'inspiration.

L'écriture s'est surtout faite à travers les pensées des personnages. Il y a bien sur des dialogues (je vous rassure) mais ils sont plus parsemés en italique dans le texte.

J'espère que l'ensemble vous plaira.

_Attention ! **Cette fanfic contient une scène érotique. Elle est déconseillée au moins de 15 ans…**_

**Remerciements ****: **un immense merci à Satine, Biskote, Cinderella, Truk, Yoyotte Agent Carter pour leur beta-lecture, leurs conseils, leurs encouragements, leur patience, et pour certaines, leur motivation à vouloir la suite presque chaque semaine ;-D

Un remerciement spécial également à Rauz, qui m'a bien aidé par moments.

Si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit feedback…

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de cette fan fiction sont la propriété de MGM. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je le fais seulement pour mon propre plaisir, et celui des fans de Stargate SG1.

Please, me demander pour diffuser cette fic sur d'autres sites…merci !

_**Bonne lecture…**_

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et régnait depuis de longues heures maintenant, veillant sur les maisons endormies des habitants de Colorado Springs.

Oh tous ne dormaient pas, mais le calme et la légèreté de l'air insufflaient une douceur agréable à vivre, face à la chaleur insupportable qui faisait rage pendant les journées de ce début de mois de juillet.

Chaque quartier était tranquille… voir presque serein tout au long de la nuit, qui poursuivait joyeusement sa danse en compagnie de la lune arrondie.

Les rues étaient désertes, et le faible éclairage permettait d'apercevoir de temps à autre un animal domestique errant de ci, de là.

Même les étoiles semblaient partager cette paix passagère, en brillant de mille éclats dans un ciel limpide et complètement dégagé.

La ville était au repos, semblant se préparer à la frénésie qui la gagnerait à partir des premières lueurs du jour.

Mais la multitude d'habitants nocturnes régnait pour quelques heures encore.

Tout était calme.

Et pourtant, l'harmonie fut une nouvelle fois brisée pendant quelques secondes dans un des quartiers résidentiels.

La nuit avait-elle encore rêvé ?

L'équilibre était vite revenu, mais comment oublier ce son intriguant et déchirant ?

Seuls les oiseaux, qui s'étaient envolés de l'arbre situé près de la maison en question, étaient la preuve qu'un cri désespéré avait été lancé… encore une fois.

Que pouvait bien y faire la nuit ?

A part en être spectatrice, comme à chaque fois ?

Sam était assise dans son lit, hagarde, trempée de sueur, et complètement affolée.  
Elle tentait de se reconnecter à la réalité, après s'être réveillée en sursaut.

Cela était encore arrivé, et elle ne savait pas si cette fois également, elle avait crié.

Elle retenait de plus en plus difficilement le seul mot qu'elle ne pouvait dire.

…« NON »

Trois petites lettres rendues encore plus désespérées par l'approche de la date fatidique.

Sans se rallonger, elle rassembla le drap et le couvre lit autour de son corps, tellement elle était transie de froid, et qu'elle tremblait encore.

L'air était pourtant plus que doux, et tellement agréable face à la canicule qui sévissait depuis quelques semaines, mais elle restait frigorifiée….

De l'intérieur en particulier.

Elle était complètement gelée.

Comment pouvait-elle enfin se débarrasser de ce froid, et de ce vide, qui grandissaient et s'insinuaient davantage chaque jour en elle ?

Elle ne savait pas.

N'était-il pas de toute façon déjà trop tard ?

La jeune femme inspira lentement pour arriver à calmer sa respiration….

Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle ferait enfin partir ce sentiment de malaise qui ne la quittait plus, et qui envahissait de plus en plus fortement ses nuits, sans parler de ses jours.

Et plus ça allait, et plus elle mettait de temps à comprendre qu'elle venait de faire un nouveau cauchemar.

Enfin…. Plutôt le même cauchemar… encore, et encore…

Et la sensation de soulagement qui en découlait, était de plus en plus mince et éphémère.

Pouvait-elle vraiment y faire quelque chose ?

Quand cela allait-il enfin cesser ?

Elle se souvenait déjà à peine depuis quand cela se produisait.

Bien sûr, elle se rappelait ce qui avait déclenché ces « crises », comme si cet événement s'était gravé en lettres clignotantes et indélébiles dans son cerveau.

Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Le revivre, abominablement amplifié dans son cauchemar, était plus que suffisant.

Et pourtant elle continuait à se sentir tellement mal, et de plus en plus fortement au fil du temps.

Sam finit par se rallonger en soupirant, certaine qu'elle ne dormirait plus cette nuit encore.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son réveil.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire à 3H22 à peine du matin ?

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle ne dormait plus à la base.

Ses crises nocturnes s'y étaient déroulées, et avaient alerté plusieurs soldats, ses amis, et surtout le Général Landry.

Ce dernier l'avait même convoquée pour savoir si tout allait bien, et ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle l'avait brillamment rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une angoisse avant son prochain mariage.

Et apparemment il l'avait cru, puisqu'il n'avait plus évoqué ce sujet depuis.

Elle ne se savait pas si bonne comédienne. L'armée l'avait finalement fait exceller dans ce domaine là aussi.

Elle devrait peut être tenter sa chance à Hollywood, et avec son succès, elle se voyait déjà se faire décerner l'oscar de la meilleure dissimulatrice de sentiments et de mal-être.

Et avec ses nombreuses années de pratique, elle gagnerait à coup sur !

Mais ils n'y voyaient tous vraisemblablement que du feu…

Tous ?

Non…Daniel le remarquait régulièrement, et lui en faisait part quand il osait encore, ou quand il essayait une énième fois de la faire réagir.

Mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait sur ce sujet, était de l'écouter ou de se confier à lui.

Son ami était de toute façon trop occupé pour pouvoir vraiment insister.

Et même Teal'c ne se trouvait pas être le confident idéal.

Elle envisageait encore moins Mitchell ou Vala dans ce rôle.

Non, une seule personne aurait pu l'aider à y voir plus clair, mais elle n'était plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.

Dieu que son amie lui manquait depuis sa disparition tragique.

Elle se sentait si seule…

Qui pourrait maintenant la comprendre ?

Depuis qu'Il était Lui aussi parti, il n'y avait plus personne pour l'empêcher de donner le change, ou pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

Sam grimaça et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à lui, sous peine de se sentir plus mal encore.

La nausée la guettait déjà avidement, il était donc inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

Et puis, en retrouvant le fil de ses pensées, elle réalisait que chaque soir, elle devait maintenant dormir chez elle.

Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le bureau de Mackenzie.

Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un gratte l'apparence équilibrée « illusoire » qu'elle donnait…. Qu'elle se donnait !

Oh ça non, elle ne le souhaitait surtout pas.

Si tous découvraient l'ampleur de son mal-être, elle ne remettrait pas de si tôt les pieds à la base. Et c'était bien le seul pilier de sa vie qui ne s'était pas écroulé, ou qui ne menaçait pas de le faire.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se reprendre, et ne pas se laisser s'enfoncer dans cet abîme dans lequel elle se noyait.

Elle devait réagir, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire.

Le voulait-elle vraiment au moins ?

Ça non plus, elle ne le savait pas.

Elle ne savait plus.

En s'installant en position fœtale, et se dégageant de dessous le coussin, la scientifique soupira longuement.

Une seule personne aurait pu l'aider, et ses pensées se dirigèrent inexorablement vers lui.

Comment pourrait-elle arriver à l'oublier ?

Il le fallait pourtant.

Pete serait bientôt son unique avenir.

…Avenir qu'elle repoussait, mais qu'elle ne reniait pas.

Pendant longtemps, elle avait pensé que son mariage était la solution.

Leur solution…. A la situation sans issue qui durait depuis neuf ans avec son ancien supérieur.

Mais elle était forcée de reconnaître que Pete n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de…

Rhaaa, Sam se retourna de l'autre coté en maugréant.

Si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, elle ne dirait pas Son nom…

Elle ne le penserait même pas !

A quoi bon d'ailleurs ?

A se faire davantage de mal ?

Pour s'apitoyer plus encore sur son sort ?

C'était pourtant elle, qui avait tout fait basculé, en acceptant de s'engager avec un autre.

Le mariage n'était pas aussi anodin que peut l'être parfois une relation.

Puis tout s'était enchaîné, mais pas du tout comme elle l'avait espéré, voir envisagé.

Elle avait été pourtant honnête en pensant pouvoir avancer auprès d'un autre.

Elle avait même trouvé la perle rare… qui l'aimait et tout, et tout…

Mais plus le temps passait, et plus une constatation s'imposait.

Cet autre n'était pas lui.

Cet autre ne serait jamais LUI !

Cela aurait pu être sans conséquence… mais Là était toute la différence.

Elle devait bien accepter de s'avouer que, finalement, en épousant Pete elle serait seulement contentée.

Mais pas comblée, ni même heureuse…

Etait-ce vraiment tout ce qu'elle recherchait ?

Le mariage ne pouvait-il se réduire qu'à cela ?

Son père avait bien compris que non…

Que sa fille se voilait la face…certainement pour d'innombrables raisons. Assurément même !

Il avait mis le grain de sable dans la mécanique parfaite de l'illusion qu'elle s'efforçait de faire fonctionner.

Il avait vu lui, qu'elle n'était pas heureuse.

Mais comment avait-il pu lui dire qu'elle pouvait avoir encore tout ce qu'elle voulait ? …Qu'elle ne devait pas laisser un règlement nuire à son bonheur ?

Comment avait-il pu la laisser avec cette bombe à retardement dans les mains ?

Elle y avait réfléchit…. Longuement….Très longuement… A ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Mais quand elle s'était enfin avouée l'évidence, l'objet de son désir avait été muté à Washington depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Elle avait mis ensuite un peu plus de temps encore à trouver la force et le courage de tenter quelque chose.

Car plus le temps passait, et plus leurs liens se distendaient.

Et le pire n'était pourtant pas là.

Le jour où elle s'était enfin décidée à aller le voir et lui parler, elle avait reçu la pire nouvelle qu'elle aurait pu envisager.

Elle avait ouvert la lettre avec appréhension et curiosité, voyant qu'elle venait de Washington, et que son adresse avait été écrite de Sa main.

Etait-ce une coïncidence, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas décisif dans sa vie ?

Dans Leur vie ?

Jack avait-il pensé lui aussi à une manière de faire le premier pas pour qu'il existe enfin un « eux » à Eux ?

Elle savait à quel point il n'était pas doué avec les mots quand il était question de parler de sentiments, et des siens en l'occurrence…

Alors… même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas… peut être que ?

Mais la désillusion avait été terrible, et le choc plus incommensurable encore.

Comment aurait-elle pu se douter d'une telle chose ?

Même maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas ne serait ce que l'imaginer !

Que s'était-il vraiment passé pour qu'Ils en arrivent à cette extrémité ?

Ils n'étaient pas supposés tenir à l'autre « plus qu'ils n'étaient censés le faire » ?

C'est vrai que du temps avait passé depuis le test Zatark, et que l'éloignement n'était pas facile à supporter.

Il était même difficile à accepter, surtout après avoir passé neuf ans à vivre ensemble presque 24H sur 24.

Bien sûr, au début, Ils s'étaient appelés, le plus régulièrement possible, jonglant au mieux avec le décalage horaire et leurs impératifs professionnels.

Puis l'ambiguïté de leur relation n'étant toujours pas résolue, ils avaient laissé peu à peu la place à une certaine distance, que leurs emplois du temps surchargés réciproques n'aidaient pas à dépasser.

Elle avait de nouveaux ennemis à combattre…

Et Lui de nouvelles obligations et responsabilités…

Tout cela avait-il à nouveau servi d'excuses pour ne pas avoir à faire ce fameux « premier pas », et se dire qu'Ils avaient du temps… Encore ?

Mais le silence s'était progressivement imposé…. Toujours plus lourd et sournois au fil des jours et des semaines.

Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que Jack O'Neill avait été muté au Home World Sécurity Center.

… Un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… et tout juste un peu moins qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé.

Et même avec ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Alors comment pouvait-elle l'encaisser ?

Et pire… L'accepter ?

Cela ne devrait pas la toucher à ce point… après tout, elle avait Pete, et elle allait se marier avec lui…

Mais tout n'était pas si simple dans le monde et dans la tête de Samantha Carter.

Et quoiqu'elle en dise… elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Elle se sentait lésée… abandonnée…

Avait-elle réellement perdu plus de neuf ans de sa vie à espérer inutilement une chimère ?

Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'un jour, Ils seraient enfin ensembles…

Elle avait vraiment pris ses rêves pour la réalité, car jamais cela ne pourrait plus arriver.

Jamais !

Et elle se sentait coupable… si seulement elle n'avait pas voulu tenter sa chance avec un autre… peut être que…. ?

Sam se retourna à nouveau, en colère contre elle-même.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui… DEFINITIVEMENT !

Ce qui était peut être encore un peu trop facile à dire.

Existait-il un remède pour la libérer une bonne fois pour toute de Jack O'Neill ?

Elle soupira à nouveau… Elle avait finalement pensé son nom ! Renforçant un peu plus son obsession.

Mais ce qu'elle voulait avant tout oublier se trouvait sur la table de son salon.

Depuis plus de deux semaines, trois faires parts y étaient déposés et l'obnubilaient, sans qu'elle ne puisse y toucher.

Il y avait bien sur celui de son mariage.

Dans deux semaines, elle serait mariée, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le réaliser.

Elle avait fini par accepter de fixer une nouvelle date, sous l'insistance de Pete, face au nombre de fois où elle avait demandé à repousser « l'événement ».

Et elle reconnaissait que son fiancé était un homme en or pour ça, et qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

Il voulait réellement se marier avec elle.

Et cela allait enfin arriver.

Dans un sens, elle était pressée elle aussi que cela arrive…

Comme ça elle n'aurait plus de questions à se poser.

Elle ne se torturait plus la cervelle.

Elle n'étoufferait plus son cœur.

Elle ne se sentirait plus coupable.

Tout serait clair… Enfin.

Elle savait qu'elle aimait son futur mari, elle ne l'épouserait pas sinon.

Mais une fois qu'elle dirait le « _Oui, je le veux »_…. Le _« Mais… »_ et tous ses doutes n'auraient plus de raison d'être, et elle connaîtrait enfin la paix.

… La paix…

C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait… au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme.

Et son mariage serait la solution idéale pour ça.

Elle s'en convainquait, et cela rendrait le second faire part, qui la narguait à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, moins douloureux.

… Moins assassin pour son cœur.

Un second mariage aurait donc lieu une semaine après le sien.

Celui de…

Il fallait bien qu'elle arrive à l'accepter… au moins en pensées.

Son ancien supérieur avait bien le droit de se marier.

Et aussi déchirant que cela était, elle devait accepter que l'homme qu'elle…

Sam ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

…Que l'homme… qu'elle aimait… allait se marier avec une autre qu'Elle.

Et se l'avouer enfin, n'était pas du tout libérateur !

Comment allait-elle faire ?

Aurait-elle le courage d'y aller ?

Le culot même de se présenter en tant que Mme Shanahan ?

La force de supporter l'improbable, voir l'inacceptable à ses yeux ?

Pourtant, elle allait bien se marier… Elle !

Une semaine avant lui, sans vouloir imaginer la réaction qu'il avait pu avoir.

Elle lui avait également fait parvenir un nouveau faire part, avec l'espoir secret de…

… de quoi ?

Bien sûr que sa présence était importante. Il lui manquait tellement.

Elle ressentait beaucoup de nostalgie quand un détail lui rappelait leur complicité et ce qu'avaient été sa présence, ses regards, ses sourires, ses blagues idiotes… et son parfum…

Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois face au manque… et à son absence.

Elle se sentait particulièrement vide depuis qu'il était parti.

Elle était en couple, mais elle se découvrait paradoxalement si seule.

Alors elle savait qu'elle n'espérait pas seulement qu'Il soit là.

Et elle savait aussi que c'était le dernier tournant qu'ils pouvaient encore prendre pour être ensembles… La dernière chance pour se battre pour cet amour qui les avait liés pendant si longtemps.

Allait-il réagir ?

Comme quoi ?

Comme un prince charmant, un héros devant sa belle ? Protestant un « NON ! » quand elle serait sur l'autel ?

Elle était pathétique d'avoir conservé une telle espérance.

Elle n'était plus une petite fille qui rêvait de princes et de princesses à l'amour éternel !

Elle n'était plus qu'une femme fatiguée, indécise… et résignée.

Et pour être honnête avec elle, elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir assister tranquillement à la cérémonie.

…Le voir l'accepter sans rien y faire serait insupportable.

Cela lui enlèverait toute envie de faire la fête… Toute envie de vivre pleinement et d'espérer.

Car cela sonnerait un peu trop réellement à son goût le glas entre eux.

Et c'est tout à fait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Elle devait s'y préparer… même s'il n'avait pas encore confirmé sa présence.

Dire qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de contact direct depuis un peu plus d'un an, alors comment allait-elle gérer leurs « retrouvailles » ?

Comment allait-elle gérer la troisième invitation ?

Pas un autre mariage, fort heureusement !

Allait-elle accepter de se rendre à la cérémonie spéciale à la Maison Blanche, à laquelle elle était conviée ?

Ce genre d'invitation de la main même du Président des Etats Unis n'était pas de celles que l'on pouvait décliner.

Mais allait-elle réellement y aller ?

Car si elle avait une certitude, c'était bien celle de Le voir là bas.

Et elle angoissait déjà à cette idée….

Alors le voir accompagné, par sa « fiancée », serait au dessus de ses forces.

Sa propre invitation stipulait bien de venir avec son compagnon.

Il avait du recevoir la même.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi vouloir les réunir au cours d'une soirée ?

Ne pouvaient-ils pas rester tranquilles ? Dans leurs vies si différentes, et lointaines aujourd'hui ?

La cérémonie ne concernait que les plus hauts gradés du projet.

Alors le Général et ele seraient certainement mis au premier plan…

Sam finit par se rasseoir, excédée de tourner d'un coté ou de l'autre.

Quelle poisse quand même !

Et quelle contradiction en même temps !

Ce n'est pas lui qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

Enfin, elle appréhendait bien sûr, car cet homme avait toujours eu un attrait particulier sur elle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à leur « cruelle » vérité avant le jour de son mariage.

Elle n'y était pas prête.

Et la cérémonie à Washington avait lieue dans seulement quatre jours !

Comment allait-elle faire ?

Vraiment ! Se désespéra-t-elle en en tremblant presque.

Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'aller à l'échafaud, tellement elle avait le cœur et la gorge serrés.

Quelle impression allait-elle faire ?

Fatiguée et amaigrie ?

Le maquillage ferait certes des miracles, mais elle avait peur…

… De sa réaction à Lui…

… De la sienne.

Elle allait devoir jouer son rôle de femme heureuse à la perfection, face à cet homme qui avait toujours su si bien lire en Elle.

Et pourtant, elle ne verrait que Jack…

JACK !

* * *

Jack sursauta quand le chauffeur l'interpella une nouvelle fois. Il sortit un instant de ses pensées.

Voilà qu'ils étaient garés près de l'imposant édifice blanc depuis plus de quinze minutes, et il n'était toujours pas décidé à descendre de cette limousine si gracieusement prêtée.

__ Pouvez-vous attendre encore un peu ? _Demanda-t-il à son chauffeur.

_ _ Bien sûr, Général O'Neill. J'ai tout mon temps, mais vous allez finir par manquer le début de la fête. _

_ _ La fête ?_

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux face à la réaction de l'illustre figure de l'USAF qu'il avait l'honneur d'accompagner.

Comment cet homme, avec une si haute réputation dans tout Washington, pouvait avoir si peu d'enthousiasme à participer à l'un des plus mondains, convoités et réservés des galas présidentiels ?

Son étonnement aurait pu augmenter quand il le vit même soupirer, mais il savait que contrairement aux autres, il n'aimait pas ce genre d'événement officiel.

Ce que l'homme confirma une nouvelle fois en reprenant la parole, en fixant le bâtiment présidentiel.

__ Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas emballé à passer mon samedi soir avec tous ces grattes papiers, lèches bottes ou autres politiciens le plus souvent hypocrites. Déjà que je me les paye toute la semaine ! _

Le chauffeur se mit à sourire face à la franchise, et à la certaine vérité de cette remarque.

Il était certain que l'excitation devait être moindre quand on devait évoluer tout le temps dans ce milieu.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ça.

Il en avait transporté du beau monde…. Et il avait appris à se faire une idée souvent juste des personnes qu'il rencontrait.

Et depuis les quelques semaines où il accompagnait et observait le militaire, il reconnaissait qu'il y avait heureusement des exceptions.

Car peu étaient restés aussi simples et humains que celui qui était assis sur la banquette arrière de son bolide.  
Mais il décelait une certaine tristesse et une indécision inhabituelles, qui ne collaient pas à la seule prestance que l'officier en chef arborait d'habitude.

S'il ne pouvait deviner ce que le militaire avait vécu, il ressentait davantage de respect et de sympathie pour cet homme, que le mystère habillait à la perfection.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait le préoccuper et le troubler à ce point ce soir ?

…Son travail ? Peu probable, puisqu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Bien au contraire même !

….Une femme alors ? Peut être bien !

Cependant le jeune conducteur laissa le Général se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées et la contemplation du monument national.

Il connaissait maintenant le sens et la valeur de ses silences.

Et il n'aurait certainement jamais la réponse à ses suppositions, mais ce soir, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que son service.

Il reprit ainsi sa place et alluma le poste radio pour patienter le temps que son passager décide de la marche à suivre.

Jack croisa alors ses bras en s'appuyant sur la portière.

Plus il regardait le bâtiment, et plus son cœur se serrait.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à tous ces politiciens et hauts gradés militaires qui avaient été conviés ce soir.

Pourtant un seul nom sur la liste des invités, qu'il avait parcouru il y a 2 jours, avait retenu son attention, et l'avait presque fait changer d'avis. Invitation du Président en personne ou pas.

Et il était là.

Il était conscient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

Pas du tout même !

Mais que faire face au besoin qui le taraudait ? Qui le dévorait de l'intérieur…

La savoir si proche, alors qu'il avait mis tant de force à se tenir si loin d'Elle, était impossible à ignorer.

Et cela ravivait en lui beaucoup trop d'émotions et de sentiments pour qu'il puisse rester tranquille chez lui.

Il aurait tourné comme un lion en cage s'il l'avait fait, surtout que Kerry était absente pour trois jours encore.

Il n'aurait rien eu à faire pour se changer les idées, alors il était là, dans cette luxueuse voiture, à hésiter comme le ferait un adolescent avant d'inviter l'élue de son cœur.

…L'élue de son cœur…

Cette pensée qui le traversa lui parut étrange.

Il était bien loin de l'âge des tous premiers vrais émois du cœur et des boutons d'acné.

Et pourtant c'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, au fil des nombreuses années, n'avait jamais existé à cet instant.

Une autre femme dans l'univers entier pourrait-elle jamais lui faire un effet pareil ?

Existait-il réellement une « Autre élue » de son cœur ?

Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade où il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Mais aujourd'hui à quoi cela l'avançait-il ?

Sa raison en avait élue une autre, bien que son cœur restait sur ses positions.

Et il se contentait de sa situation.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait mis tout en œuvre pour couper court à toutes communications avec son ancien second.

Au début, il n'avait pas envisagé une solution aussi radicale et difficile à maintenir, mais son départ n'avait rien changé à leurs dispositions.

Il savait qu'il avait fuit quelque part.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter de La voir liée à un autre…

De ne pas être cet autre.

Mais au lieu de réagir, il était parti.

Cette mutation était tombée à point nommé, il n'avait plus eu d'excuses à donner.

Il aurait pu bien sûr la refuser, et rester aux commandes du SGC, mais il était fatigué.

… fatigué de se battre.

… fatigué de faire semblant et d'ignorer ses sentiments.

… fatigué d'être celui qui devait rester optimiste et drôle quoi qu'il arrive.

… fatigué de jouer ce rôle qu'il s'était donné depuis des années.

… fatigué par la vie.

… fatigué de souffrir et d'aimer cœur et âme… en vain.

Il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion, et, aussi déchirant que cela avait été, il était parti.

Il avait pensé que mettre un peu de distance entre « Eux » l'aiderait à mieux gérer leur situation.

… ces neuf ans d'espérance, d'hésitations et de désillusions.

Et si ça avait bien été le cas au début, la tendance s'était ensuite complètement retournée face à son absence ; Le manque et le vide n'avaient été plus que cruels et difficiles à supporter.

…bien pire que le fait de la voir heureuse avec un autre.

Mais il n'était pas revenu.

Non… Après avoir longuement réfléchi et hésité, il avait fini par prendre La décision de sa vie. Une des plus dures assurément !

Il avait enfin choisi, face aux faits que la jeune femme ait juste repoussé son mariage avec son Shanahan sans l'annuler, que Kerry ait fait une réapparition inattendue dans sa vie et qu'ils se soient redécouverts.

Il s'était résigné à ne plus jamais rien vivre avec Samantha Carter.

Avait-il choisit la facilité ?

Ou le bon sens comme il s'en était persuadé ?

Seulement, aujourd'hui, dans cette voiture, il n'était plus du tout sûr d'avoir bien fait.

Mais pourquoi diable le Président avait-il eu la foutue idée de les réunir… tant bien même pour une raison professionnelle officielle ?

Quelle idée vraiment !

Et à voir dans quel état cela le mettait, il avait de quoi être inquiet.

Pourtant il ne devrait pas. Son ancien colonel faisait partie de ses amis bien sûr, mais surtout de son passé.

Il y a quelques mois, il s'était donné une nouvelle chance avec Kerry Johnson.

Celle-ci était réapparue sans le vouloir sur son chemin. Il l'avait bousculé en courant, alors qu'il arrivait une énième fois en retard à une de ses réunions barbantes.

Ils s'étaient alors revus pour boire un verre, juste en tant qu'amis… Puis la jeune femme étant de retour à Washington, ils s'étaient vus régulièrement, et de fil en aiguille, elle avait pris une place importante dans sa vie.

Importante au point qu'il décide de renoncer définitivement à Sam.

A leur première relation, Kerry l'avait quitté pour qu'il se donne une chance avec son colonel.

Elle voulait une situation claire, et aujourd'hui ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait envisagée, mais c'était chose faite.

Il était maintenant Fiancé depuis deux mois, et il le réalisait à peine !

… deux mois…

… Fiancé…

… mariage… dans trois semaines.

Avec une autre femme, que celle à laquelle il avait longuement rêvé et espéré.

Vraiment, cela était étrange… Il n'aurait jamais envisagé de se marier avec une autre, si l'opportunité s'était présentée.

Comme quoi la Vie pouvait être étonnante, quelque soit le chemin qu'on choisissait d'emprunter.

Et elle était plus effarante encore, quand elle lui présentait l'occasion (voir l'obligation) de La revoir… Elle…. Alors qu'il continuait à tout faire pour ne plus avoir à la rencontrer.

Comment cela allait-il se passer ?

A condition qu'il y aille bien sûr !

Il devait s'avouer qu'il appréhendait.

Drôlement même !

Tous ses efforts seraient-ils vains rien qu'avec cette soirée ?

Ou alors cela pouvait tout aussi bien le conforter dans son choix.

… Dans le fait qu'il avait pris la bonne résolution pour Sa vie.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Il avait traversé presque tout le pays pour ne plus La voir avec Son flic.

Alors les voir ensembles… et heureux ce soir n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il aspirait.

Il ne voulait pas à nouveau avoir cette image dans la tête.

Il avait déjà mis des mois à en faire abstraction auparavant.

Et même si aujourd'hui ce n'était plus pareil, il ne voulait pas sentir son cœur et son estomac se serrer davantage.

Ils l'étaient déjà assez comme ça pour cette soirée !

Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que cet homme lui montre, même sans mauvaises intentions, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

… La Femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer ailleurs que dans son cœur et dans sa tête.

Alors pour ne plus continuer à souffrir inutilement, il avait renoncé à Elle.

Cela ne rendait pas la douleur moins forte, mais seulement plus supportable.

Et après tout, il était habitué à porter un tel poids… il avait déjà celui de Charlie, de Sara et de bien d'autres choses qu'il avait faites ou endurées.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait avancer… et arrêter de vivre dans un espoir sans fin, et finalement inaccessible.

Et c'est ce qu'il faisait en se mariant prochainement avec une femme charmante, qu'il appréciait sincèrement, et qui l'aimait sans aucun doute possible.

La vie de couple avait aussi changé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, en positif surtout, malgré les bas qu'ils connaissaient parfois.

Il aimait ce qu'était devenu son quotidien… ce coté très agréable à la maison qui rendait même ses journées de travail moins harassantes.

Pendant trop longtemps il avait oublié ce que c'était de ne plus être seul et de vivre avec une femme. Et aujourd'hui, il appréciait vraiment ce fait.

Il n'aurait même jamais soupçonné l'aimer à ce point.

Après tout, avant, son univers entier au SGC avait tourné, de près ou de loin, autour de son ancien second.

Et il devait avouer que Kerry avait réussi à se faire une place bien plus grande dans sa vie, et de plus en plus dans son cœur, qu'il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Alors devait-il aller à cette soirée, au risque de tout gâcher ?

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer… revoir enfin Carter ne le laisserait pas indifférent.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que forcement cela changerait la vie qu'il s'était construite ici.

Mais…

Une part de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que…

…Que quoi ?

Que cela ferait enfin évoluer leur situation ?

Ils y mettaient inexorablement un terme de toute façon…. En se mariant chacun de leur coté.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils se revoient avant leurs dates fatidiques ?

S'ils s'y voyaient bien sûr.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il aurait la force ou le courage de la voir abandonner la première leurs dernières illusions….

Ses dernières Illusions ?

Mais peut être qu'elle aussi y pensait… ou y avait pensé ?

Après tout, la jeune femme était une des dernières personnes à n'avoir pas encore envoyé sa réponse Et il n'osait imaginer sa réaction quand elle avait découvert sa succincte lettre et le faire part.

Daniel n'avait étrangement fait aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Il le faisait de moins en moins d'ailleurs.

Et Jack se demandait de plus en plus « à quoi bon » vu les routes différentes que leurs vies avaient prises.

Mais une partie de lui continuait de s'interroger et de s'inquiéter à propos d'Elle.

Cela avait commencé au premier regard, et continuerait certainement jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Elle ferait pour toujours un peu partie de lui.

Il avait finit par accepter cette vérité, étant plus apaisé malgré tout.

Alors qu'est ce qu'il l'empêchait réellement d'y aller ?

Il en mourrait d'envie…. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Une éternité après toutes ces années passées à ses cotés.

Il n'avait plus de photos d'Elle ou de SG1 sur lesquelles elle apparaissait, même plus dans son portefeuille. Il les avait toutes ramenées et rangées dans ses effets personnels à Colorado Springs quand il s'était décidé.

Et puis, il saurait dissimuler à la perfection ses ressentis…comme toujours.

Alors, pourquoi restait-il planté ici ?

Pris d'une soudaine bouffée de détermination, Jack se redressa, en reprenant conscience du monde qui l'entourait, et de son chauffeur qui patientait.

__ Joe… Je vais finalement faire l'honneur à tous ces grattes papiers de les embêter une soirée de plus._

_ _ C'est une très bonne décision monsieur. _

Le jeune homme se retourna en souriant, avant de commencer à se lever pour faire son travail, mais Jack l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

__ Inutile de vous déranger. Je suis encore en âge d'ouvrir une portière moi-même._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à tenir dans l'arène, mais je vous appelle dès que j'en aurai assez de ces fauves._

Il joignit ensuite le geste à la parole, et sortit prestement du véhicule pour se diriger d'un pas alerte et sûr, vers un test clé de sa destinée.

Et il espérait bien que Sam soit au rendez-vous.

* * *

Sam gravit les marches, avec une appréhension telle qu'elle en avait rarement connue jusqu'à cet instant.

S'arrêtant en prétextant lisser sa robe, elle était bien à deux doigts de faire demi tour et de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'être sur le point de flancher ainsi…. De réagir même ainsi !

Mais en mission ou dans ses expériences, tout était plus simple, elle n'avait pas d'espace ou de temps mort pour penser et laisser son esprit s'emballer.

Et là, à quelques mètres de ce qui était certainement sa dernière chance de le voir avant leurs mariages, son cerveau gambergeait tellement, qu'elle avait du mal à faire le tri dans tous ses ressentis.

Elle parvint tout de même au sommet de son ascension, l'estomac complètement noué.

Elle s'arrêta en fixant l'entrée, gardée par un impressionnant service de sécurité, et elle inspira doucement pour ne pas laisser son trouble la submerger. Elle ne tiendrait pas la soirée sinon… Si elle y allait vraiment bien sûr…

Y tenait-elle à ce point-là ?

Il serait si simple de repartir doucement en arrière, comme si de rien n'était, et surtout sans alerter les quelques vigiles qui la regardaient.

Mais au point où elle en était, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

A quoi bon de toute façon ?

Pour le regretter le restant de ses jours si jamais ils ne se voyaient pas ce soir, ni à leurs mariages ?

Elle soupira.

Elle n'avait plus que quelques mètres à faire. Les derniers…

Les plus durs ?

Non…Elle se recomposa un masque de circonstance, elle devait jouer la femme pleinement heureuse et épanouie ce soir !

Elle sortit donc son carton d'invitation pour le tendre à la réception, puis à la sécurité, et entra avec une grâce, et une assurance qui était juste apparente, dans l'imposant édifice blanc.

* * *

Jack était arrivé depuis plus d'une heure dans la fosse aux lions, et en avait déjà plus qu'assez.

Mais il ne pouvait pas déjà partir maintenant.

Et si elle était seulement en retard ?

Les invités étaient presque tous arrivés, et un certain colonel manquait toujours à l'appel.

Il n'osait pas encore penser qu'elle ne viendrait finalement pas.

Pourtant le doute s'infiltrait de plus en plus en lui.

Et si vraiment elle ne venait pas ?

Le Président lui avait confirmé sa venue, mais la jeune femme avait toujours pu changer d'avis, car la présence d'Hank et de Mitchell était la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'empêchement… professionnel.

Jack feint à nouveau d'écouter son interlocuteur, qui ne semblait rien n'avoir remarqué tant il était absorbé par son discours. Le général se contentait seulement d'hocher de la tête de temps à autre, tout en guettant les dernières entrées qui se faisaient davantage remarquer.

Bref, il s'ennuyait à mourir, et ce n'était pas peu dire ! Il en regrettait franchement un Jaffa et un certain archéologue.

Quand la jeune femme allait-elle enfin apparaître ?

Se disant que si elle venait, ce serait imminent, il était tenté de se mettre dans un coin, juste pour l'observer entrer sans qu'elle ne le remarque, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ainsi congé du sénateur qui l'accaparait.

Tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille, il essayait alors d'imaginer quelle tenue elle porterait, même s'il en était incapable. Il ne l'avait pas assez vue habillée en civile ou en sortie pour pouvoir se l'imaginer clairement en tenue de soirée.

Enfin si… son imagination le pouvait bien sûr, mais il essayait de se faire une image juste d'elle même, sans se contenter seulement de la simple projection de ses fantasmes.

Car de ce coté là, il avait eu matière et du temps pour le faire toutes ces années passées.

Elle pouvait tout aussi bien s'accommoder de son uniforme de gala, qu'elle portait sublimement d'ailleurs !

Il n'avait jamais vu une femme plus sexy dedans… à moins qu'il manque clairement d'objectivité.

C'était pourtant le premier point qui l'avait frappé quand il l'avait vu entrer dans la salle de débriefing au SGC, le premier jour de leur rencontre.

Il n'oublierait jamais cette sacrée impression qu'elle lui avait faite… en affichant pleinement beauté, audace et une détermination à tout rompre.

Jack secoua la tête, se surprenant de la portée de ses pensées. Il était en train de fantasmer sur son ancien second !

Il soupira discrètement. Il ne devait pas en oublier Kerry… Surtout pas !

Mais son estomac, et ses pensées, n'en finissaient pas de faire des tours et des tours.

L'idée de se cacher était peut être bonne finalement.

Cependant, à peine l'avait-il à nouveau envisagée que… Sam… apparut soudainement à l'entrée de l'immense pièce.

Se faisant surprendre par cette vision, il en eut presque le souffle coupé.

… Enfin…

Elle était là !

Et l'émotion qui le submergea le cloua littéralement sur place.

__ Le colonel Carter est vraiment d'une beauté époustouflante ce soir ! _

Jack entendit à peine cette vérité à la seconde fois qu'elle fut prononcée, mais il tiqua au changement de sujet de discussion de son interlocuteur.

Il reprit un peu conscience de son environnement, et se tourna vers lui en se crispant quand il entendit la suite.

__ Cela a dû être un plaisir pour vous d'avoir eu une aussi belle femme sous vos ordres. Je me dis que dans certains cas, l'armée a vraiment du bon, et que finalement, une femme aussi agréable à regarder peut y avoir sa place._

Jack ne répondit pas immédiatement, et se contenta de grimacer en fusillant ce sénateur de pacotille d'un regard meurtrier.

Pour qui se prenait-il celui-ci ?

Dire que de tels personnages avaient le pouvoir… Il aurait encore se battre longtemps pour rabattre le caquet de tous ces fanfarons, et changer cette manière de penser.

Jack serra ses poings, retenant le geste qui le démangeait et tenta de calmer son sang qui n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ses quatre vérités comme il le souhaitait. Il disait généralement sans craintes le fond de sa pensée, mais dans un tel lieu, il était tenu à une plus grande discrétion et politesse, à son grand dam.

Il détestait par-dessus tous ces abrutis misogynes, sexistes et irrespectueux…

Il détestait Tous ceux qui s'en prenaient à Elle de près ou de loin.

Il finit par jeter une réplique cinglante sur un ton autoritaire, avant de prendre congé de l'énergumène.

__ Je vous signale que vous parlez d'un officier hautement gradé, et certainement le plus inestimable pour le projet. Carter est le soldat le plus émérite que j'ai jamais rencontré au cours de ma longue carrière, alors je vous prie de faire preuve, jusque dans vos propos, de tout le respect auquel elle a le droit et qu'elle mérite._

_Sa condition n'y est pour rien, alors si vous voulez entrer dans un tel débat, je vous laisse déblatérer seul. Sénateur._

Il s'éloigna ensuite sans un regard en arrière pour reprendre sa contemplation de la jeune femme, toujours située à l'entrée de la salle.

Il inspira plus calmement à plusieurs reprises, sentant s'évaporer sa colère.

Ïl savait que Carter était une femme magnifique… Et plus que cela même…

Pourtant son trouble ne le quittait plus, ainsi que l'insinuation de ce satané politicien.

… Du plaisir… avec Carter…

Ces mots n'avaient jamais été réunis comme il l'avait souhaité, cependant il devait être franc.

Il avait eu du plaisir à avoir une telle femme sous ses ordres, mais pas dans le sens où l'autre abruti l'avait sous-tendu.

Ok, pas au début peut être, mais la jeune femme avait rapidement gagné son respect, son admiration et sa reconnaissance… sans jamais les décevoir.

Et ce soir, elle s'était vraiment surpassée…ou était-ce simplement le fait de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis si longtemps ?

Dire qu'il avait juste espéré être agréablement surpris !

Ce qu'il voyait était au delà de tous les mots qu'il aurait pu trouver pour la qualifier.

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à croire qu'un an avait vraiment passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son visage… Sa silhouette…

Il pouvait se dire ce qu'il voulait…Se convaincre qu'elle appartenait à son passé.

Il ne pouvait que réaliser à quel point cette femme lui avait manqué… Et que celle qu'il épousait prochainement était à cet instant bien loin d'ici, et de ses pensées.

Au point qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de cette si espérée apparition, subjugué comme beaucoup d'autres hommes dans l'assistance.

Et il prenait le temps d'admirer la fine robe qui mettait ses formes en valeur, et rendait ses jambes vertigineuses, d'une manière bien plus prononcée qu'il aurait voulue et qu'il ne se serait normalement jamais permis.

Mais un an les avait vraiment séparés.

Une année qu'il avait désirée et maintenue avec une détermination sans faille pour passer à autre chose.

Un an d'efforts… et de souffrances… à voir comment son cœur se gonflait et vibrait depuis qu'elle était apparue.

Il y a quelques heures, il avait réellement été très loin d'imaginer l'impact que lui ferait le fait de véritablement la revoir.

Et, s'il l'avait su, il ne serait pas venu.

Car il n'avait pas la confirmation qu'il était venu chercher.

S'était-il fourvoyé tout seul ?

Ou avait-il réellement un message à comprendre ?

Jack grimaça à nouveau… autant pour sa propre naïveté, que pourles traits tirés, la plus grande maigreur et la tristesse masquée qu'il remarqua chez la jeune femme.

Son maquillage, son allure et sa tenue les cachaient presque à la perfection.

Lui savait cependant qu'Elle n'était plus Celle qu'il avait quitté il y a de trop nombreux mois.

Y'avait-il d'autres changements auxquels il allait devoir faire face ?

Ne l'avait-il pas quitté heureuse ?

Un autre détail lui sauta alors aux yeux… Et quel détail mes aïeux ! Elle…

Elle… Elle était…

Elle était venue seule !

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'Elle ne soit pas accompagnée de son fiancé ?

Cette constatation finit presque à le faire flancher, emballant à un rythme encore plus fou les battements de son cœur.

* * *

Sam avança jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier qui descendait dans la magnifique et immense salle de réception.

Il y avait un monde fou, et elle était maintenant dans la fosse aux lions comme aurait si bien pensé une certaine personne.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa plus encore, quand elle se rendit compte de cette pensée.

Etait-il parmi cette foule ?

Elle avait le meilleur point de vue possible pour pouvoir trouver quelqu'un, mais voyant que son arrivée avait été plus que remarquée, elle afficha un sourire ultra bright sur son visage et commença à descendre quelques marches, comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas rester ainsi l'objet de trop nombreux regards, admiratifs ou pas.

Tout en continuant, elle parcourra rapidement la pièce des yeux, adressant plusieurs sourires ou signes de tête à diverses personnalités politiques ou militaires qu'elle reconnut, sans chercher à entrer davantage en contact avec eux.

Elle ne voulait être tout de suite accaparée. Elle préférait continuer à laisser promener son regard, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement de bouger, hypnotisée par une attention particulière…

… Le regard !

… Son regard.

Il était donc bien venu… et il la fixait avec la même intensité que la sienne.

La même surprise…La même force…Le même besoin.

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé, espéré croiser ces yeux chocolat depuis plus d'un an ?

Elle ne savait plus.

Elle essayait, autant que possible, de camoufler son émotion, mais la tâche était beaucoup plus ardue que prévu, malgré sa magnifique maîtrise en la matière.

Elle ne voyait plus que ces deux prunelles qui la transperçaient au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme.

Avait-elle imaginé que cela serait aussi intense, et que cela passerait ses défenses ?

… Non…

Elle savait que le regard de cet homme l'avait toujours troublée, touchée, bouleversée, amusée, énervée, blessée, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Jamais il ne l'avait laissée indifférente, et mais de là à ce que cela soit plus fort aujourd'hui, comme un mélange de tout à la fois, était plus que déstabilisant !

Etait-ce seulement dû au fait qu'ils avaient été séparés depuis longtemps ?

Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir cette réponse, mais quelle que soit celle-ci, Sam dut se tenir à la rampe pour s'empêcher de vaciller, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de recevoir et de donner.

Le temps semblait même s'être arrêté, amplifiant plus encore ce long regard échangé.

La magie fut cependant coupée quand la jeune femme vit Jack se retourner soudainement, puis serrer un instant dans ses bras l'officier qui l'avait bousculé, comme s'il revoyait un ami de longue date.

Sam s'accrocha davantage à la rambarde, en tremblant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle se ressaisit suffisamment pour recouvrer à minima le contrôle de son corps, et sortit un moment pour se reprendre, tant ces « retrouvailles » avaient été bien pires que prévues.

* * *

Jack, lui, eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, quand il atterrit brusquement dans les bras d'un de ses plus anciens amis.

Il était en train de se noyer avec délice dans un océan bleu, quand il avait été bousculé et apostrophé joyeusement.

Sauf que… là tout de suite, il ne savait plus comment réagir… étant comme paralysé.

Quel échange venait-il vraiment d'avoir avec son ancien second ?

Il avait beau ne pas vouloir se l'avouer, il était bouleversé…. Vraiment touché au fond de lui.

Et surtout il n'arrivait pas à donner le change face à son ami, le Général Matt Stenton, qui continuait de lui parler, puis de d'exclamer avec entrain.

__ Alors comment va notre vieux… col… Général… waouh…. Félicitations Jack ! Et oh ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis dix ans, et toi tu restes planté comme un piquet ! _(Puis face au manque de réaction de l'intéressé)._ La déesse que tu fixais est partie… Et elle t'a apparemment fait un sacré effet ! Le don juan viendrait-il de succomber ? _

Hein ?… Succomber ?

Jack finit alors par relever la tête et réagir pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans sa logique, remarquant au passage que Sam avait effectivement disparue, et que son ami le regardait avec air de plus en plus suspicieux.

Il essaya de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, sans être assurément tout à fait convainquant.

__ Salut Matt ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_ _ Bien, bien… Mais qui était-ce pour te laisser à ce point sans réaction ?_

Jack grimaça, sachant qu'il allait devoir la jouer fine pour se sortir de ce similé guet-apens.

Il savait que son ami de plus de vingt ans, n'en démordrait pas facilement car il avait toujours été très curieux, surtout après sa séparation avec Sara…quand il était redevenu un homme « libre ».

Ce soir, il avait eu cependant la poisse de se faire griller ! Surtout par lui, une des personnes qui le connaissait peut être le mieux au monde.

Il était dans de beaux draps maintenant. Il l'aurait certainement sur le dos une bonne partie de la soirée ! Alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de retrouver la jeune femme.

Il ne pouvait plus quitter le gala…. Plus comme ça, ou du moins pas sans lui avoir adressé la parole au moins une fois.

… Une dernière fois.

Car toutes les sensations, les sentiments et les émotions qui lui étaient revenus, et décuplés par l'absence, et peut être par l'approche des dates fatidiques, étaient que trop dangereux pour Lui.

…Pour la vie qu'il s'était construite, et à laquelle il tâchait de se tenir.

Mais avant de trouver le moment propice, il se reconcentra sur son ami, démarrant habillement avec lui une conversation sur tout ce qui pouvait le détourner du sujet en présence.

Et puis il avait plaisir à se remémorer le bon temps, les années folles qu'ils avaient partagés, avant d'attaquer leur vie d'aujourd'hui… ou du moins depuis le moment où ils s'étaient perdus de vue, quant il avait été sorti de sa retraite par le SGC.

Son ami avait aussi brillamment réussi, et il était heureux de le voir avoir accès à l'accréditation top secrète du projet.

C'était un sujet qu'ils pourraient enfin partager, et il était sûr d'entendre à nouveau parler d'une certaine astrophysicienne et officier d'élite quand Matt aurait fait enfin le lien…

* * *

Sam se rassit avec délice, soulageant ses pieds malmenés avec les nombreuses danses qu'elle venait d'enchaîner.

Elle adorait danser, mais quelle idée d'avoir mis des escarpins à si hauts talons !

Elle s'en mordait les doigts… enfin les pieds !

La soirée était maintenant bien avancée, plus de la moitié des personnes était partie et elle allait pouvoir souffler un peu, surtout que la musique devenait beaucoup moins rythmée.

S'adossant plus confortablement à sa chaise, elle regarda distraitement les couples se former sur la piste. Les premières notes d'un slow jazzy venaient de retentir, et conféraient une ambiance plus particulière.

Les lumières lui semblèrent même un peu plus tamisées… ou c'était peut être son imagination qui faisait des siennes !

Elle devait cependant avouer qu'elle appréciait ce gala, et que, contre toutes ses attentes, elle ne s'était que très peu ennuyée.

Tout était à la hauteur d'un tel événement présidentiel… Le buffet, le bar, la musique… Et son illusion à maintenir.

Bien sûr, le début avait été difficile à gérer, mais le fait de rester à distance de son ancien supérieur l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Elle avait parfaitement su évoluer dans ce milieu qu'elle appréciait si peu, et elle s'en était finalement très bien sortie.

Le général Landry l'avait même félicitée de promouvoir, mieux que personne, la cause et l'utilité du SGC. Il avait précisé qu'elle était un exemple vivant d'une réussite à tous les niveaux.

… Tous les niveaux ?

Pas tous non, mais tous ceux autorisés… oui.

Quoique maintenant, elle n'était plus gênée par un certain règlement.

Leur situation devrait être claire… Et pourtant, ils n'avaient cessé d'échanger de nombreux regards, l'air de rien, tout en gardant une bonne distance entre eux pendant les courts moments où ils n'avaient pas été accaparés, ou ceux qui ne les avaient pas réunis pour raison professionnelle.

Ils n'avaient en tout échangé pas plus d'un « Carter » ou « Général ».

Leur complicité d'antan était bien loin, mais aussi amer que cela était à gérer, cela était préférable pour la jeune femme pour ne pas faire exploser la tension qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait de nouveau croisé ses yeux noisette.

Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle avait réussi, pendant ces différentes danses avec le gratin politique et militaire, à faire totalement abstraction de sa présence, mais voilà qu'elle repartait à le chercher inconsciemment du regard.

Elle était pathétique !

Irrécupérable ? Peut être bien.

Elle soupira en ne l'apercevant pas au rapide tour de salle qu'elle fit.

Il était certainement parti.

Et toutes ses désillusions avec Lui.

Elle était fixée maintenant, elle ne comptait plus pour lui.

Il n'avait même pas essayé d'engager la conversation avec elle.

Même pas une petite pointe d'humour, comme il en avait l'habitude quand il se sentait gêné ou que la tension était un peu trop pesante à son goût.

Enfin si, il avait essayé de la rejoindre à une autre reprise, sans y parvenir vraiment, tant il avait été retenu sur son chemin.

Son rôle de Général, et plus encore de chef de la défense Terrienne, lui conféraient d'énormes prérogatives et responsabilités… qui l'arrangeaient bien d'une certaine manière.

Elle se sentait si loin de lui à cet instant, qu'elle n'aurait pas forcement trouver comment se comporter avec lui, en dehors de tout prétexte professionnel.

Rien n'était décidément vraiment simple quand il s'agissait de lui... « D'eux ».

Cependant une chose était sûre. Avant, il ne serait jamais parti sans lui dire au revoir, comme il l'avait fait ce soir !

Les choses entre eux avaient tellement changées.

Tout était donc bel et bien fini avant même d'avoir un jour commencé.

Dans deux semaines, elle deviendrait donc Mme Shanahan.

Ce mariage ne serait plus inutilement repoussé.

C'était donc sa destinée.

Et c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

Pourtant un détail la sortit de ses pensées.

Quelque chose se tenait devant ses yeux.

… Une main…

Et quelle main !

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa une nouvelle fois quand elle reconnut un détail.

Et quel détail !

Son cœur lui sembla même exploser dans sa poitrine.

Combien de mains avaient-elles cette cicatrice là au dessus du pouce ?

Celle qu'Elle avait soignée au cours d'une mission off world, puis tellement regardée par la suite… pendant tant d'années.

Sam ferma alors les yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire remonter son regard sur le corps qui suivait cette invitation.

Elle devait d'abord maîtriser ses émotions, et la force qui oppressait sa poitrine.

Un seul mot confirma pourtant ses pensées et le trouble qui la dévastait à cet instant. Elle l'entendit à nouveau, face au manque de réaction dont elle faisait preuve.

__ Sam ? … Youhou Carter, la Terre appelle la lune…_

Sam releva alors brusquement la tête, cachant le plus habillement possible son émotion.

Une autre chose était sûre, elle était douée… très douée !

Sauf qu'il n'était pas parti !

Et que tout n'était vraiment pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait pensé !

Elle refixa la main toujours tendue devant Elle.

Devait-elle la prendre ? Et accepter cette danse, alors qu'elle avait eu besoin de cette distance qu'ils s'étaient imposés ce soir ?

Un frisson la parcourut tout de même rien qu'à cette pensée…. Qu'elle allait pouvoir sentir Son corps plus près du sien… voir même contre le sien.

Mais elle se fustigea intérieurement. Ce n'était qu'une danse… Une simple danse !

Inutile qu'elle se fasse tout un film. Ce serait juste une danse… _(Comme cela aurait du être de simples retrouvailles, lui susurrait une partie d'elle qui sentait que le contrôle lui échappait.)_

Avaient-ils d'ailleurs déjà dansé ensembles ?

Elle était incapable de répondre à cette question, face à l'ampleur de son trouble qui persistait.

La proximité de ce corps était décidément dangereuse pour elle !

Rien que son regard la mettait déjà dans tous ses états.

Et elle savait… qu'aucun autre homme ne lui ferait jamais ressentir ce même émoi avec autant de force.

…Cette émotion qui déferlait en Elle, telle un ouragan, malgré toute sa volonté à l'empêcher.

Elle finit tout de même par se lever, et saisit sa main le cœur toujours au bord de l'explosion.

Après tout, le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu depuis son arrivée était enfin arrivé.

Surtout qu'il l'avait appelé Sam.

Et réalisant alors la chaleur de sa paume dans la sienne, elle fut saisie de part en part par un trouble plus grand encore, les yeux rivés dans son regard.

Elle sut à cet instant, ou plutôt elle accepta, qu'elle ne contrôlerait jamais totalement ce sentiment.

Et cette certitude fut plutôt amère. Car il était…

… La seule faille dans le contrôle si perfectionné qu'elle avait construit pour se protéger.

… Sa plus grande force, depuis la mort de sa mère.

… Sa plus grande perte, depuis qu'il était parti.

… Son plus grand échec, enfin évident ce soir.

Elle ne savait pas non plus comment, mais elle sut également, qu'en quelque sorte… Il avait renoncé.

Il avait renoncé à un « EUX » !

Enfin, elle sut qu'il savait qu'elle savait.

Leur « relation » allait-elle vraiment se finir ce soir ?

Ils avaient eu beau s'être beaucoup cherchés du regard, sans trop s'être approchés l'un de l'autre, cette danse avait tout des prémisses d'un adieu.

Mais fatiguée de se préoccuper de ce fait, Sam capitula et suivit son mouvement vers la piste, tout en slalomant avec lui entre différents couples et en se délectant du contact de sa main dans la sienne.

Combien de fois avait-elle eu cette occasion en neuf années ?

Encore plus se retrouver tout contre lui… enfin très proche ?

Bien trop peu à son goût… avis plutôt partagé semble-t-il, face à la pression que Jack exerça, involontairement et pourtant doucement, dans son dos.

Une toute nouvelle émotion, toute aussi dévastatrice, s'empara d'elle… et de son corps entier.

Avaient-ils encore quelque chose à perdre ?

Elle avait besoin de cet homme

Besoin de se sentir aimée…

… par lui En particulier !

En exclusivité ?

Elle ne voulait pas répondre non plus à cette question.

Pourtant elle ne savait pas comment faire, comment se comporter… ou mettre ses mains… Quoi dire !

Si elle devait le toucher…

Tout était si bouleversé en elle.

Avaient-ils vraiment partagés neuf ans l'un auprès de l'autre ?

Avaient-ils vraiment été si proches que ça ?

Elle avait l'impression de ne plus le connaître, d'être une étrangère sur un continent pourtant tant aimé…et désiré.

Avaient-ils tous les deux changés à ce point en un an ?

Un lourd et long silence passa, avant que l'un d'eux n'ose prendre la parole pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

Jack s'y hasarda le premier sur un ton le plus neutre possible, ne supportant plus le manque de réaction apparente de la jeune femme dans ses bras.

__ Je sais qu'on a déjà dû vous le dire au moins mille fois ce soir, mais vous êtes vraiment en beauté… certainement la plus grande classe de cette soirée. Je suis heureux de voir un peu de douceur, bien trop rare dans ce monde de requins._

Sam ne répondit pas, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce compliment si peu dissimulé, et si inattendu face à la tension qui persistait entre eux.

Cela ne fit que l'accroître davantage.

Elle ne releva pas non plus la tête, encore surprise, et se contenta de se mordre intérieurement la lèvre inférieure, restant malgré tous ses efforts touchée et flattée.

Dits par lui, Ces mots prenaient un réel sens, alors qu'elle n'était pas habituée à le voir aborder d'emblée un terrain qu'il avait toujours considéré comme trop glissant.

Il avait toujours été si peu expansif par rapport à ses propres ressentis, que cela en était vraiment déstabilisant.

Si c'était l'effet qu'il avait souhaité provoquer, il avait mis dans le mille !

Et pourtant, il n'avait fait que la complimenter sur sa tenue, il n'y avait rien de très ambigu la dedans, quoique….

Pour la douceur… La jeune femme ne pouvait empêcher le doute de perdurer, puisque rien ne sortait par hasard de la bouche de cet homme.

__ Ne me dites pas qu'en venant vous chercher, j'ai oublié d'inviter votre langue également ?_

…. « Ma langue… »

Des images plutôt grivoises la submergèrent malgré elle, finissant d'assécher sa bouche et d'entraîner son cœur dans une chamade plus endiablée encore.

Sam retint un gémissement et redressa vivement la tête.

Etait-ce elle qui percevait les choses de manière déformée, ou y avait-il des sous entendus dans chacune de ses phrases ?

Jack ne montrait pourtant rien qui pouvait étayer la fin de sa dernière pensée.

Visiblement, il ne faisait que de l'humour pour tenter de baisser la forte tension entre eux.

Et elle ne savait pas si c'était seulement de la déception qui lui enserrait le cœur à cet instant, malgré ses battements toujours aussi rapides.

Mais la jeune femme se fustigea une nouvelle fois intérieurement !

Elle était folle !

… Folle de…

Bon, ok, ça elle le savait déjà.

Et se retrouver dans ses bras n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher son corps de réagir, et son esprit de vagabonder au delà de tout ce qu'elle s'était permis pendant toutes ces années.

Sa main, posée dans son dos, la brûlait littéralement.

Comment pouvait-elle arriver à en faire abstraction, alors que son corps en demandait plus… beaucoup plus…

Et si son imagination s'y mettait aussi, elle était mal barrée pour finir cette danse !

… qui devait rester une simple danse… mais qui lui échappait au fil des notes de musique, et de la chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son être.

* * *

Jack se sermonna intérieurement, quand il prit conscience du double sens que pouvaient avoir ses paroles et surtout du plus grand trouble de la militaire dans ses bras… qui faisait étrangement écho au sien.

La jeune femme était-elle aussi troublée que lui par ce rapprochement physique, plutôt inespéré compte tenu de leurs situations actuelles ?

Devait-il se taire pour ne pas que ses tentatives d'humour ne lui échappent, et ne fassent qu'augmenter son besoin d'Elle ?

Car s'il était un fait avéré… c'était bien qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

… Mais d'elle dans sa totalité, ce qui était illusoire, et en complète opposition avec l'avenir que chacun se créait.

Il ne voyait pas comment aborder un sujet qui ne puisse pas déraper.

Pour l'heure, il concentrait surtout sa volonté à se contrôler.

A contrôler la distance à maintenir entre eux, et la pression qu'il exerçait au creux de son dos.

Et c'était une lutte de chaque seconde…. De chaque note de musique, pour ne pas succomber et toucher sa peau blanche et nue, que sa robe laissait largement dégagée… et offerte.

Chacune qu'il réussissait à passer était une victoire sur le besoin lancinant qui s'était emparé de lui dès qu'elle avait posé la main dans la sienne.

Il savait que l'inviter n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il avait finalement craqué.

Il avait voulu leur offrir comme un adieu.

… une dernière danse… un dernier contact avant qu'ils prennent séparément leur destinée en main.

Il était certain, qu'une fois mariés chacun de leur coté, ils ne se reverraient plus.

A quoi bon d'ailleurs ?

Il savait que leur échec à être ensemble subsisterait toujours Alors fallait-il qu'ils se le rappellent ?

Pourtant, cette idée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui parut si intolérable, que quand il l'avait vu s'affaler sur une chaise, il s'était retrouvé il ne savait pas comment, à l'inviter à danser quand une musique langoureuse avait retentit.

Qu'importe s'il avait vu que la jeune femme était fatiguée. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était faire taire cette faim en Lui.

Il lui accorderait une danse…. Juste une danse… Une dernière qu'il graverait à jamais, et dont il devrait se contenter pour le reste de sa vie.

Sauf que son besoin était devenu si puissant à cet instant, qu'il échappait à sa volonté aussi grande soit-elle.

Il avait jusque là réussi à lui résister presque brillamment toute la soirée, en se tenant suffisamment à l'écart d'elle quand il avait pu le faire.

Certes il l'avait peu quitté du regard, mais tant qu'il n'avait pas été à coté d'elle, voir presque collé à elle, il avait pu gérer.

Mais maintenant que leurs corps se frôlaient, il ne dirigeait presque plus rien, se laissant envahir par la mélodie plutôt sensuelle, et ses sensations qui occasionnaient en lui davantage de frissons.

Il remarqua la même réaction chez sa partenaire, pourtant aucun d'eux ne s'écarta.

Aucun ne semblait pouvoir éviter une suite non contrôlée des événements.

Le voulait-il vraiment ?

Le voulaient-ILS vraiment ?

Jack serra davantage la main de Sam dans la sienne, puis les posa sur son torse, tandis que l'autre se plaça d'une manière plus appuyée sur la chute de ses reins.

Sam mit sa main libre sur l'épaule de son inespéré cavalier, finissant de les rapprocher un peu plus.

Qu'importe les circonstances de sa vie actuelle, ce soir elle réalisait presque un rêve… Etre dans ses bras en dehors des contingences militaires…. Bien qu'ils les représentaient malgré tout.

Elle dansait enfin avec lui, et elle devait reconnaître qu'il était un très bon danseur.

Elle prit à son tour la parole, pour amener ses pensées vers une autre attention, que celle de ses sensations… vertigineuses.

__ Je ne savais pas que vous dansiez si bien._

Jack lui envoya un de ses plus beaux sourires, tout en captant son regard.

Il réussissait finalement cacher mieux que prévu son désir, tout comme la jeune femme.

Ils savaient tous les deux donner le change, mais aucun n'était dupe.

Suivant la mélopée de la musique, il la renversa en arrière, gardant la position et collant un instant plus encore son corps contre le sien.

Finalement, la danse l'aidait à reprendre un peu plus le contrôle de lui-même, alors il n'allait pas s'en passer, surtout qu'il avait une très bonne cavalière entre les mains.

__ Je vous renvoie le compliment, mais pour ma part, cela fait partie de mes talents cachés… parmi d'autres que je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire découvrir._

Sam se contenta de le sonder du regard, quand il fut encore plus proche d'elle.

Etait-il vraiment sérieux ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y trouver une réponse, qu'il avait repris Leur danse, la faisant tourner à plusieurs reprises, avant de repositionner Leurs mains dans leur position initiale, mais d'une manière un peu plus appuyée.

Pourtant, même si elle suivait sans aucune difficulté les différents pas qu'il enchaînait avant de reprendre un déplacement tranquille, une telle ambiguïté dans ses paroles ne pouvait que la laisser déconcertée…

Car cette fois ci, ce n'était pas qu'une seule interprétation de sa part…. de son imagination.

Et il n'y avait apparemment aucune ironie… ni aucune plaisanterie.

Il n'était pas non plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool…. Restant avec elle une des rares personnes encore claires de toute cette soirée.

Le champagne avait coulé à flot et elle savait qu'il avait à peine touché à sa flûte.

Alors face au sourire charmeur mais sincère qu'il affichait, elle allait finir par le croire…

Elle le voulait fortement en tout cas.

Sam soupira, et arrêta pour une fois de penser pour profiter de l'instant.

… Juste Elle et Lui.

Ils perdirent ensuite progressivement toute notion de temps, quand ils se laissèrent bercer par la douce mélodie et la voix enjôleuse du chanteur.

Tout ce qui ne fut pas eux… Leur contact… disparu… sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, comme si une bulle venait de les séparer de tout le reste.

Il n'y avait plus de passé, de gala, de grades, de Maison blanche, de Tension…

Ils n'étaient simplement plus qu'un homme et une femme dansant ensembles et appréciant ce fait.

Sam initia alors la fin de leur rapprochement, en posant sa tête au creux de son cou, tout en se délectant de ses sensations et en s'enivrant de son odeur…

De ce corps maintenant pressé complètement contre le sien.

Et dieu que c'était bon !

Jack ne se fit pas prier pour resserrer son étreinte autour d'Elle… qu'il tenait enfin dans ses bras, comme il l'avait si souvent espéré.

A cet instant, il ne la consolait pas. Il n'avait même pas de raison à invoquer pour le faire.

Ils bougeaient maintenant d'un même mouvement, dans une totale harmonie.

Ils étaient certainement bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'auraient du…

Ils n'en avaient pas le droit… Restant paradoxalement les représentants d'un monde où les sentiments n'avaient pas de place.

Mais Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la sentir contre lui… De sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts… avec d'autant plus de force, qu'elle semblait le souhaiter autant que lui.

La tête posée contre la sienne, il laissa descendre lentement et sensuellement sa main du haut vers le bas de son dos nu, puis vers ses hanches et ses reins, en se délectant des frissons qu'il faisait naître à son passage.

Sam était vraiment contre lui !

Sam frissonnait contre lui… grâce à lui.

Il caressait vraiment sa peau, et elle le faisait complètement chavirer, au point qu'il en perdait presque tout son légendaire self control.

Et si cela continuait ainsi… Ils risquaient gros… surtout au nez et à la barbe du président et des chefs d'état majors restants.

Mais surtout… depuis qu'il avait senti la main libre de la jeune femme quitter son épaule, où elle s'était accrochée, pour remonter lascivement jusque sa nuque et caresser la base de ses cheveux.

Ils étaient maintenant plus proches que jamais…. Complètement envoûtés et transportés par leurs contacts de plus en plus appuyés.

Leur restait-il à cet instant encore une once de contrôle et de sang froid ?

Tous deux étaient pourtant conscients du tournant que prenait la situation…une simple danse comme ils essayaient encore de s'en convaincre.

Cependant aucun ne pouvait cesser, ni s'écarter… cherchant loin en eux un moyen de se reprendre et de faire bonne figure.

Jack finit par libérer la main douce posée sur son torse, mais à son plus grand étonnement, celle-ci finit dans son dos, tandis que la sienne alla rejoindre la seconde au creux des reins de la jeune femme.

Leurs mains étaient-elles soudainement douées d'une volonté indépendante ?

Car si avant ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre… c'est à peine s'ils distinguaient maintenant les limites de leur propre corps, malgré le ballet incessant qui avait repris dans leur dos respectif.

Et à leur grand bonheur, la musique n'en finissait pas…. où étaient-ils déjà complètement en dehors des limites du temps ?

Ayant de plus en plus de mal à prendre sur lui, Jack finit par approcher doucement ses lèvres des cheveux de Sam…. De ses tempes… se contentant de la frôler de son souffle, n'ayant pas encore perdu toute sa raison pour goûter sa peau, pourtant si tendrement offerte, dans ce lieu toujours si inapproprié.

La soirée avait décidément pris le tournant plus que craint, mais pourtant si espéré et inespéré.

Les frissons non dissimulés de la jeune femme le firent même presque vaciller.

Ok, il ne contrôlait plus grand-chose… mais il ne perdait pas non plus de vue où ils se trouvaient.

Pas encore…

Et presque plus, quand, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, il sentit la joue de Sam bouger contre sa bouche, réduisant lentement l'espace qui la séparait de la sienne.

L'alerte sonnait à tout rompre dans leurs têtes, mais ne changeait cependant strictement rien à la distance qui s'amenuisait davantage à chaque seconde.

Auraient-ils vraiment l'audace d'aller au bout de leur geste ?

Le culot de s'embrasser enfin ? Sous d'innombrables paires d'yeux hautement gradées ?

Car Jack savait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu avec une telle femme dans ses bras, d'autant plus collée ainsi à lui.

Pourtant, cela n'y faisait rien non plus.

Qu'est ce qui pourrait maintenant les arrêter, alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient enfin ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant…

Longuement…

Gravement… Pour voir s'il y avait la moindre hésitation chez l'autre, et surtout pour reprendre pieds face au désir mutuel auquel ils étaient sur le point de succomber.

Ils ne purent cependant rien faire d'autre qu'ils furent dérangés par le Président russe nouvellement nommé, et arrivé depuis peu.

Et comprenant à peine ce qu'il leur arrivait, ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à revenir à la réalité…. Où la musique avait changé.

_**_**__ Général O'Neill, puis-je vous emprunter votre charmante compagne ? _

Jack se reprit difficilement, desserrant son étreinte sans pouvoir encore la rompre.

__ Heu… Sam n'est pas ma compagne… elle e_…

Leur interlocuteur se tourna vers la jeune femme.

__ Vous êtes Samantha Carter, le fameux colonel d'SG1 ? _

Sam sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds au retour brutal de leurs grades.

__ Heu… oui._

Le dignitaire russe les montra successivement du doigt.

__ Et vous n'êtes pas… ? _

Le Général le coupa et se détacha complètement de Sam.

__ Carter est mon ancien second…_

_ _ Je vois… je croyais pourtant…. _

L'importun ne finit pas sa phrase face à la mine gênée de ses interlocuteurs, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

__ Mais permettez moi de vous dire que vous êtes plus qu'extrêmement ravissante… Voudriez-vous bien de faire l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? _

Sam se sentit plus mal que jamais face à ce retournement de situation, et à ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Jack. A un point tel, qu'elle eut du mal à donner une réponse claire.

__ Heu… Je…un peu plus tard Monsieur… si vous voulez bien m'excuser._

Son illusion et le rôle qu'elle s'efforçait de jouer venaient de voler en éclats, la laissant face à son mal-être et une gêne incroyablement décuplés.

Elle partit ensuite aussi vite qu'elle le put, sans croiser aucun regard.

Jack essaya bien de la retenir, mais elle lui répondit négativement d'un geste de la main sans se retourner.

Elle devait d'abord se reprendre, et faire partir cette sensation de nausée qui était brusquement revenue la submerger.

Elle trouva fort heureusement les toilettes des dames déserts, et alla s'appuyer à un lavabo pour regarder son pale reflet dans le miroir.

Ils étaient loin les frissons, et les sensations obnubilantes, qu'elle avait ressentie il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Maintenant, elle se sentait à nouveau s'enfoncer dans un gouffre.

C'était presque comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas l'image de cette femme blessée qu'elle voyait se refléter devant elle.

Comment avaient-ils pu laisser la situation déraper ainsi ?

La magie de cette danse avait définitivement disparue pour laisser place à une amertume et une frustration indescriptibles.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur avait pris d'aller aussi loin ? Dans la salle de bal de la maison blanche en plus !

Ils savaient pourtant qu'ils avaient eu chaud… très très chaud… et dans tous les sens du terme !

Que se serait-il passé si ce Président ne les avait pas coupés dans leur élan ?

Ils avaient beau ne plus être dans la même chaîne de commandement direct, les répercussions auraient été énormes… pour eux… pour le SGC…. Surtout dans un lieu tel que celui-ci.

Et pourtant… ils l'auraient fait… depuis le temps qu'ils l'espéraient.

Elle en avait la certitude.

Ils se seraient embrassés…vraiment, sans virus, situation critique ou boucle temporelle.

Et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que cela lui aurait fait.

Déjà que sentir Ses lèvres frôler enfin les siennes avait eu un effet dévastateur.

Alors ?

Le saurait-elle un jour ?

Elle en doutait franchement !

Ils venaient de laisser passer leur seule chance.

Leur seule occasion.

En auraient-ils d'autres ?

Cela allait-il maintenant changer leurs rapports déjà si ambigus ?

Leurs mariages à venir ?

Avaient-ils été trop loin ?

Pas assez ?

Allaient-ils avancer enfin... ?

Ou reculer encore ?

Voir mieux, disparaître complètement de la Vie de l'autre ?

Sam se laissa tomber contre le mur à coté d'elle, et replia ses genoux contre elle-même, autant que sa robe le lui permettait.

Elle lâcha alors les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis la claque qu'elle venait de se prendre par la réalité.

Ils n'auraient jamais du venir sans leurs conjoints respectifs.

Elle l'avait su avant même de venir… Et pourtant elle l'avait quand même fait, quand Pete lui avait dit qu'il serait finalement indisponible.

Elle avait alors espéré…

Mais si seulement elle avait écouté sa raison… juste sa raison…

Tout cela ne serait alors jamais arrivé.

Tout serait moins compliqué.

Rien ne serait sur le point de changer.

Il n'y aurait pas eu de choix à faire, et personne n'aurait eu à en souffrir.

* * *

Jack, lui, soupira de frustration, en faisant une énième fois le tour de la salle.

Il avait réussi à se débarrasser du bip de Président russe, et il ne la retrouvait pas.

Réprimant un sentiment de rage qui l'envahit, il devait retrouver son calme.

Il haïssait encore plus les russes maintenant !

Et surtout il avait peur qu'elle soit partie… dans l'état si bouleversé que leur échange l'avait laissée.

Non pas qu'elle soit la seule à avoir été touchée… Il était…

… ébranlé au plus profond de lui-même.

Seule cette femme réussissait à le toucher aussi personnellement.

Quoiqu'il fasse, elle avait accès à une partie de Lui qu'il avait toujours préservée et jamais dévoilée à quiconque.

Alors, oui… Lui aussi était bouleversé !

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le montrer.

Il ne le voulait pas.

Et ne pas la trouver faisait grimper en flèche son angoisse.

Il avait fait tous les endroits possibles et accessibles de cette grande enceinte.

Tous ?

Non, il lui restait les toilettes des dames.

Devant lesquels il se trouvait à cet instant précis.

Et il hésitait à entrer.

Non pas que cela l'aurait dérangé dans d'autres conditions, mais il se trouvait dans un lieu hautement symbolique.

Donc si on l'apercevait à fureter dans cet espace si inapproprié aux hommes, cela aurait de fâcheuses conséquences.

Un Général ne pouvait se permettre un tel acte dans la Maison Blanche !

Les bruits couraient ici encore plus vite qu'ailleurs, et il était étonné de ne pas avoir encore entendu quelque chose sur sa petite aparté avec Carter.

Mais il se foutait du qu'en dira-t-on, ou que ça se transforme en « frasque » dans ce milieu.

Non, tout ce qui l'intéressait était de la retrouver.

Alors devait-il entrer ? Contre toutes les conventions sociales requises ?

Car si la jeune femme était encore dans le bâtiment, ce ne pouvait qu'être ici.

… Dans ce lieu hautement bien trouvé pour ne pas être dérangée.

Regardant de nouveau à droite, et à gauche, puis en l'air également… _(Il y avait des cameras partout dans cette fichue baraque!)_ Il apposa son oreille contre la porte…. pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dedans.

Il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre par quelqu'un, dans une situation plus que délicate. Même pas par une femme.

Alors, il fut soulagé de n'entendre, ni de ne voir personne à l'horizon.

Il reporta son attention sur la porte, puis inspira un bon coup.

Il en était presque pathétique ! Mais tout de même, cela concernait son honneur… Sa réputation, aussi peu y attaché soit-il !

Il pénétra alors dans la pièce « interdite » avec une certaine curiosité.

Les toilettes des hommes étaient certes conventionnels… mais pourtant très agréables.

Il voyait enfin celui des femmes, et peut être qu'il comprendrait ainsi pourquoi elles aimaient tant y aller, et qu'elles pouvaient y rester un bon moment.

… comme la salle de bain !

Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses aujourd'hui.

Pour lui des toilettes étaient… des toilettes ! Et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se prenait la tête avec ça !

Non, il était juste déçu… car la pièce, aussi jolie soit-elle, était vide de la présence qu'il recherchait tant.

Sam était donc bien partie !

… PARTIE.

Allait-il la revoir un jour ?

Un jour très prochain… avant son mariage si possible.

Car après, tout serait définitivement fini.

* * *

Sam soupira une nouvelle fois, en s'appuyant de ses coudes sur son bureau, et finit par prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Sentant monter un soupir désespéré, elle balança d'un geste rageur ses dernières notes au sol.

Des mois de travail pour rien !

Des mois d'acharnements, et de calculs plus que complexes qui volaient en fumée tout ça parce qu'elle n'arrivait à rien…

Plus rien.

Même plus à travailler !

Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer et de s'immerger dans son expérience, mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait comme résultat était de répéter les mêmes hypothèses et les mêmes équations depuis des heures… des jours… voir des semaines !

Elle n'arrivait plus rien depuis ce…foutu gala.

…Plus d'attention de plus de cinq minutes possible…

…Encore moins de sommeil qu'avant…

…Davantage de doutes à ignorer…

…Trop de ressentis à oublier…

…Un désir et un besoin lancinants à étouffer.

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ressasse ce qui s'était passé, mais le plus grave pour elle était que son illusion de bonheur avait définitivement volée en éclats.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant, ou donner l'impression que tout allait bien.

Elle n'avait plus ce contrôle si parfait d'elle-même… tout ça à cause de cette maudite danse.

Si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas laissés aller.

Si seulement ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés.

Si seulement ils n'avaient pas eu ce besoin de s'embrasser.

Elle ne serait pas partie comme une voleuse, après avoir repris une contenance suffisante pour le faire.

Et elle ne s'enfoncerait pas davantage chaque jour dans un certain mutisme, et un mal être plus grandissant encore.

Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler… A personne !

Encore moins à lui.

Jack avait bien tenté de la joindre à deux reprises ces dix derniers jours, mais elle ne lui parlerait pas.

Elle ne le reverrait même pas, vu qu'il était un trop grand risque pour son équilibre, et la vie qu'elle avait choisie avec Pete et qu'elle tachait de maintenir.

S'il avait suffit d'un contact physique pour aller plus loin qu'ils ne se l'étaient jusque lors jamais permis en huit ans, qu'est ce que cela serait s'ils renouvelaient l'expérience ?

S'Ils se revoyaient enfin ?

Ils perdraient cette fois complètement le contrôle… et Ils le savaient.

Ils étaient bien trop proches du point de non retour pour ne pas le reconnaître.

Sam étouffa un frisson d'anticipation et de frustration.

Oh elle le reconnaissait parfaitement !

Mais jamais elle ne s'y laisserait aller, car malgré le besoin de lui qui la brûlait à petit feu, elle était encore maîtresse de son corps, et elle ne laisserait pas passer sa dernière chance d'avoir une famille.

Elle n'avait aucun avenir avec son ancien supérieur. C'était un fait avéré malgré toute cette tension sexuelle entre eux.

Alors elle ne succomberait pas, et surtout elle ne tenterait pas son cœur, son corps et son âme affamés.

Elle mettait plutôt toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait dans la préparation du mariage, comme si c'était sa dernière bouée de sauvetage.

Elle ne faillirait pas à sa parole, même si elle vivait les choses avec un peu trop de recul à son goût.

Le stress d'un tel événement était bien là, mais elle gardait l'impression d'être une étrangère.

Elle ne parvenait pas à s'investir complètement émotionnellement.

Comme si elle avait changée depuis qu'il avait posé ses mains sur elle… sur sa peau…

Quelque chose s'était passé quand elle avait sentie ses lèvres la frôler… et plus encore quand il avait effleuré les siennes.

Elle ne pouvait le nier.

Mais elle voulait son mariage… sa dernière chance de ne pas tomber folle… à bout de frustration et de désillusions

Alors elle se marierait comme prévu samedi… Dans trois jours… Déjà…

Enfin.

Elle en était presque revenue au même point dans ses réflexions qu'avant la maudite soirée officielle.

Sauf qu'elle était plus déterminée encore.

Il n'y avait plus de place pour ses doutes aujourd'hui… Et le feu qui s'était ravivé depuis en Elle, ne serait réservé qu'à son mari…Pete.

Une seconde de dégoût et de révolte la submergea, mais elle la chassa aussi vite.

Tout ce qui lui restait à faire d'ici samedi était de ne pas le revoir ou communiquer avec lui de quelque manière que ce soit… Et surtout de continuer à rassurer son fiancé.

Il était inquiet pour elle depuis plus d'une semaine, sans savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement.

Il prenait son stress et sa fatigue pour des conséquences des préparatifs harassants, mais s'il savait vraiment la vérité…

Voudrait-il toujours se marier avec elle ?

Elle se battait certes pour leur mariage, mais pas dans le sens qu'il aurait certainement souhaité.

Une autre bataille faisait rage en elle, et il en serait malgré tout l'unique gagnant.

Dans trois jours, elle serait à lui. Son cœur, son corps et son âme s'y feraient eux aussi.

Sam réprima un nouveau sursaut dans son corps.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait jamais Pete autant que son Général, mais peut être, qu'avec le temps, le premier parviendrait à lui faire oublier le second.

De tout son cœur elle l'espérait en tout cas… Qu'un jour ce dernier sorte définitivement de ses pensées.

Sinon ils étaient sur le point de faire la plus grande bêtise de leurs existences.

* * *

Daniel était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et observait depuis de longues minutes son amie perdue dans ses pensées.

L'expression qu'elle affichait était si triste à cet instant, comme il l'avait rarement vu, que cela en était troublant.

… Troublant de ne plus la voir arborer ce même masque qu'elle s'était efforcée de présenter pendant toutes ces années.

Il pressentait aussi en elle une telle rage, un grand désespoir, une si immense bataille comme si elle luttait réellement contre une part d'elle-même avec un entêtement sans bornes à faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, alors que le contraire crevait les yeux de tous ceux qui la connaissait bien.

Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, et se sentait si impuissant face à l'inertie et l'abattement qui s'emparaient d'elle.

Sam devrait pourtant être heureuse, le jour de l'union qu'elle avait choisie approchait.

Cependant, depuis cette fameuse soirée à Washington il était inquiet, car elle ne semblait plus être en mesure de prendre sur elle, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Et tout lui criait que ce n'était pas du tout bon signe.

L'astrophysicienne n'avait d'ailleurs pas raconté grand-chose depuis, changeant en plus automatiquement de sujet quand celui du gala était lancé, ou alors se braquant lorsque lui ou Pete insistaient.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre ses deux amis ?

Vraiment ?

Jack était tout aussi avare de mots en la matière, et semblait lui aussi plus taciturne qu'avant.

Se pourrait-il que tout ne soit pas perdu entre eux ?

Le mariage plus qu'imminent de la jeune femme ne présageait pourtant rien dans ce sens.

Tout était pratiquement prêt, et ses amis semblaient être plus que fermement décidés à suivre le destin qu'ils avaient eux même choisi, en dépit de la destinée qui les avait réunis dans un amour hors du commun.

Mais pouvait-il faire encore quelque chose pour les aider ?

Il avait en face de lui les pires têtes de mules qui pouvaient exister.

Et pourtant, aussi têtus qu'ils étaient, ils allaient vraiment faire un choix au dépit de leur bonheur, sans que lui ne puisse rien y faire, même après toutes ces années à les avoir vu s'aimer en silence.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait essayer, c'était d'arriver à convaincre Sam de faire cette dernière soirée ensembles… Juste SG1… comme au bon vieux temps.

Avant que tout change vraiment, et que certains ne prennent complètement des voies différentes.

Il devrait peut être se résigner à ne pouvoir réunir les deux militaires, mais après un nouvel échec de la part de Teal'c, il se devait de mener une dernière fois cette énième discussion.

Peut-être qu'elle au moins changerait d'avis…

Mais quand elle le sortit de ses pensées, il sut que ce serait presque impossible.

__ Daniel ! Je peux quelque chose pour toi ? _

Tout en restant silencieux, il l'aida à ramasser les feuilles éparpillées, en ressassant mentalement une dernière fois ses arguments. Il ne rajouta rien non plus quand il lui tendit son tas de papiers et qu'elle se rassit.

__ Merci… mais j'espère que tu es venu pour un motif professionnel, sinon tu peux repartir illico, j'ai du travail._

Daniel sourit face à l'intuition de la jeune femme et finit par soupirer.

C'est sur qu'elle l'avait eu l'air extrêmement débordée quand il était arrivé, mais il ne pouvait pas lui balancer ça comme ça. Elle s'emporterait alors, et trouvait trop facilement un prétexte pour éviter le sujet délicat qu'il était venu traiter. Il tenta donc une autre approche.

__ J'ai effectivement un dossier pour toi _(qu'il lui tendit)_ et j'aurai besoin de tes conclusions sur le minerai des artéfacts de P60X323._

L'archéologue prit à son tour celui que la militaire lui montra sur une pile derrière lui, mais il ne sortit pas quand elle fit mine de se concentrer.

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau.

__ Je t'ai déjà dit non, Daniel, et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Ne compte pas sur moi s'Il vient._

_ _ Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez à ce point !_

_ _ Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout._

Le jeune homme leva les bras au ciel de dépit, face à la détermination et au ton ferme de son amie.

__ C'est tout de même incroyable que la situation soit devenue ainsi après neuf ans de sentiments partagés._

_ _ Rien ne prouve que ça ait bien duré ce temps, et n'oublie pas qu'on ne s'était pas vus pendant un an._

_ _ Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer il y a presque quinze jours ? Est-ce le simple fait d'avoir dansé ensembles qui a déclenché ça… ?_

Il tut le reste de sa phrase quand il vit un éclair de colère danser un instant dans les yeux de l'astrophysicienne.

Cameron avait finit par lâcher le morceau, face à la détermination dont il avait fait preuve, comme à son habitude quand il voulait avoir une information. Et d'après le militaire, la danse de ses deux amis avait été plutôt « chaude », mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là.

Sam retint ensuite difficilement le désespoir de s'exprimer dans son regard.

__ S'il te plait Daniel, j'aimerai clore ce sujet une bonne fois pour toute. Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer à autre chose, et comme le Général ne viendra pas au mariage, je n'y arriverai pas si je le revois._

Daniel acquiesça gravement de la tête.

_ _Tu es vraiment prête à faire ce choix en dépit de ton bonheur ?_

La jeune femme détourna son regard, pour contenir ses émotions et la boule qui se reformait dans sa gorge, ainsi que dans son cœur. Elle finit par répondre presque dans un murmure.

_ _C'est tout ce qu'il me reste Daniel, et j'arriverai à être heureuse avec Pete._

L'archéologue n'en fut nullement convaincu, mais devant la détresse de son amie, il acquiesça.

__ Très bien, je lui dirai de ne pas venir alors. Mais tu me promets que tu seras là, n'est ce pas ?_

Sam accepta d'un mouvement de tête.

__ Sam ?_

_ _ Rhaaa, très bien, je te le promets ! Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une soirée à 3._

_ _ Bien, cette fois, c'est à mon tour de vous offrir le gîte et le couvert… Je vous charge de nous trouver une occupation, et j'espère cette fois-ci que vous n'allez pas encore me mettre sur la paille. Donc pas de jeux d'argent ! Et face au sourire puis à la moue de la jeune femme Rendez-vous demain soir à 19H. A plus tard, je vais prévenir Teal'c, et finir avec lui ma traduction. Pense aussi à ne pas te coucher trop tard. _

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en partant, tandis qu'elle lui tira la langue.

Daniel prit ensuite le chemin de son bureau en secouant la tête.

Il n'avait pas obtenu la réponse qu'il avait voulue, mais au moins elle serait là, et ils pourraient quand même se retrouver un peu en dehors de la base. Cela leur ferait un bien fou, car depuis le départ de Jack et l'arrivée de Cameron et de Vala, ils avaient eu peu d'occasions, surtout rien que tous les trois.

Ça ne serait bien sûr pas pareil sans Jack, mais vu la tension qui persistait entre les deux militaires, c'était peut être le mieux pour passer une soirée conviviale et sympa.

Il aurait d'autres moments de voir son ami. Peut être pas avant le mariage de ce dernier, mais ils ne se perdaient pas de vue, et c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

Jack se dépêcha de prendre un taxi pour ne pas être trop en retard chez Daniel.

Son vol avait été retardé, il avait bien fait de dire à son ami de ne pas venir le chercher à l'aéroport, pour qu'il s'occupe exclusivement de leur petite soirée… entre hommes.

Sam avait finalement décliné l'invitation, et il en était soulagé. Il ne serait pas venu si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Le dernier gala lui avait servi de leçon, surtout que la jeune femme avait refusé tout autre contact ensuite.

Leur situation était donc claire.

Tout était bel et bien fini entre eux, et comme il l'avait craint, ils ne se reverraient plus.

Jamais ?

Il ne savait pas.

Ils ne seraient de toute façon pas présents à leurs mariages respectifs. Lui avait un réel empêchement professionnel, avec lequel il aurait pu s'arranger, mais il n'en avait rien fait.

Et Elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle serait en voyage de noces, donc aussi indisponible.

Voilà où ils en étaient, mais tout cela appartenait définitivement, et assez amèrement quand même, au passé.

Mais pour l'heure, il ne voulait plus y penser et il indiqua l'adresse de Dany boy au chauffeur. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il passe une bonne soirée en compagnie de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères.

Ils se regarderaient peut être une énième fois un des volets de Starwars… ou un documentaire barbant de l'archéologue… juste pour le plaisir, comme au bon vieux temps.

Et dieu que ces deux là lui manquaient quand il se noyait dans la jungle de Washington.

Il avait vraiment hâte d'y être !

Et pour sa plus grande joie, il n'eut aucun embouteillage sur sa route…. Comme quoi, il y avait parfois un Dieu sur Terre ! Alors qu'à cette heure ci, il aurait du trouver la ville bondée, surtout avec la chaleur qui semblait s'être apaisée.

Il grimpa ensuite les marches quatre à quatre quand il pénétra enfin dans le bâtiment.

Il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis de trop nombreux mois, ne gardant qu'un contact téléphonique régulier, bien peu suffisant vu la distance qui séparait Colorado Springs de Washington.

Puis Il sonna enfin et se prépara à taquiner joyeusement son archéologue préféré mais à sa grande surprise, c'est Sam elle-même qui lui ouvrit la porte du petit scarabée.

__ Mon Général ?_

_ _ Carter ?_

Tous deux réagirent en même temps et restèrent ensuite figés un long moment, se regardant avec surprise, voire avec effroi, ne sachant comment réagir.

Encore une fois ils s'étaient attendus à tout sauf à ça… Cette rencontre…

Qui n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais dû être.

Pouvaient-ils limiter les « dégâts » s'ils se quittaient maintenant ?

Ils ne purent cependant s'empêcher de se détailler attentivement avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux, alors que leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines.

Etaient-ils vraiment maudits ?

Aucun ne voulait entendre parler de destinée, comme Daniel ne cessait de leur en rebattre les oreilles.

Etre à Washington n'y changeait rien pour Jack, et son ami ramenait coûte que coûte ce sujet sur le tapis dans leurs conversations.

Il était pourtant clair qu'un lien existait inexorablement entre Eux… quoiqu'ils fassent, dès que leurs regards se rencontraient.

Ne pouvant partir immédiatement, ne voulant pas rompre l'intensité de leur échange, et surtout en ayant marre de rester sur le pallier, Jack finit par demander s'il pouvait entrer, comme la jeune femme n'avait pas encore bougé de l'embrasure de la porte.

Sam s'écarta alors sans un mot, la gorge nouée, avec un feu lui dévorant plus encore les veines. Elle referma derrière lui, puis le suivit jusqu'au salon sans pouvoir s'empêcher de mater une partie charnue de son anatomie.

Elle repensa même avec nostalgie au temps béni des missions où elle pouvait discrètement le faire à loisir.

Elle soupira… la vie était parfois injuste ! Mais elle se sermonna juste après.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Même si elle n'avait pas étudié ce postérieur depuis plus d'un an !

Elle devait bien avouer que Pete n'avait pas d'aussi belles f…. Rhaaaa ! Elle n'irait pas au bout de sa pensée et ni de sa comparaison, et fit mine de se concentrer sur autre chose quand elle vit le militaire se retourner soudainement vers elle.

Et face à son regard inquisiteur, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en le soutenant.

Il l'avait certainement prise en flagrant délit de matage, mais il ne devait surtout pas lire la suite de sa pensée en elle.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas à dire, la jeune femme avait presque oublié à quel point « elles » étaient belles et certainement « fermes » à croquer.

Jack haussa un instant un sourcil, en fixant la jeune femme.

Avait-il rêvé, ou Sam avait bel et bien lorgné sur son fessier ?

La légère coloration de ses joues trahissait pourtant la neutralité du regard qu'elle essayait de conserver, mais il ravala comme il le put sa salive et sa pensée, sous peine de combustion imminente D'autant plus que l'appartement semblait désert de toute présence d'un Jaffa et d'un scarabée à lunettes.

Que devaient-ils faire maintenant ?

Des pensées peu catholiques le submergèrent, affolant encore davantage les battements de son cœur.

Il les chassa en secouant légèrement la tête. Il devait vraiment fixer ses pensées sur un tout autre sujet.

Comment faire pour se sortir de ce piège imprévu, alors que tous ses sens le poussaient vers la jeune femme ?

Il devait bien y avoir une autre issue, que celle que tout son être lui suggérait.

Sam ne portait plus la sublime robe de la dernière fois, mais sa jupe en jeans et le décolleté de son débardeur la rendaient tout aussi féminine… et extrêmement désirable.

Sa gêne atteignit un nouveau sommet. Il ne pouvait décidément plus être naturel en sa présence. Leur dernière danse avait décidément changé bien plus de choses qu'il n'avait envisagées.

Peut-être que leurs amis arriveraient vite et les sortiraient de là ?

Il tenta alors de poser la question, espérant peut-être un peu trop la réponse.

__ Dany boy et Teal'c vont bientôt arriver ?_

Sam soupira avant de se laisser tomber dans un des canapés, et de répondre.

__ Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont venir. Daniel est sortit soit disant pour faire un dernier achat, avant l'arrivée de Teal'c, auquel je pensais ouvrir quant vous avez sonné._

_Et vu toute l'énergie que notre archéologue a mit pour arriver à nous réunir, je doute de le revoir revenir avant un moment._

(Sur un ton plus ferme)_ Et il aurait intérêt s'il tient à rester en vie !_

Jack sourit un instant de la dernière remarque, s'imaginant déjà aider la jeune femme, puis il grimaça sérieusement malgré lui.

Daniel et ses plans !

Il aurait du se douter que celui-ci serait plus tenace.

Tous les deux s'étaient fait avoir en beauté!

Indécis un instant, il finit par se lever pour se diriger vers le bar. Il avait besoin d'un petit verre.

Après il partirait.

Voyant que la jeune femme était perdue dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, l'air plutôt crispé, il hésita à lui servir un remontant, et à considérer que cela puisse être une bonne idée.

A bien regarder, son état était même pire qu'au gala, puisqu'il lisait clairement les émotions qui passaient dans sa tête.

Sam ne semblait même plus pouvoir les cacher et prendre sur elle… Ce qui n'était pas un bon signe du tout.

Jack devait vraiment rompre la glace entre eux, pour qu'ils puissent se quitter cette fois en de bons termes. Il entama alors un dialogue, ne supportant plus le silence de plomb qui s'était installé.

__ Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, avant que j'appelle un taxi et que je ne reparte ?_

Sam ferma les yeux un instant sans lui répondre, tant elle est troublée et qu'elle ne put le cacher. Elle finit par se lever et s'installer face à la fenêtre, pour ne pas avoir à le regarder lui…. Et ne plus être aussi tentée.

Déjà que sa voix coulait sur elle comme une caresse, alors elle n'allait pas en rajouter à son besoin de cet homme qui criait si fort en elle, et qui faisait enfler son désir de plus en plus dans son corps.

D'autres émotions se déchaînaient également, sur lesquelles la colère prenait petit à petit le dessus.

Colère… contre Elle.

…Contre Lui

…Contre ce « Eux » qui n'existerait jamais.

Son malaise augmenta davantage quand elle l'entendit l'interpeller à une nouvelle reprise.

__ Carter ? _

Le militaire commença à s'inquiéter face à son silence persistant, et la tension qui se dégageait d'elle.

__ Est ce que ça va ? _

Il laissa ensuite son verre sur le bar et se rapprocha alors d'elle, avant de s'arrêter à un mètre à peine, en se fustigeant intérieurement.

Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas !

Il savait bien qu'elle ne désirait pas sa présence.

__ Bien, je vais vous laisser et repartir sûrement à Washington. Vous devez avoir envie de rejoindre votre fiancé. Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus longtemps. Si vous voulez je peux fermer derrière moi._

Son ancien second ne répondit toujours pas, alors Jack se dirigea vers le canapé pour prendre son sac et sa veste en cuir.

Il ne voulait surtout pas la déranger et l'importuner, alors que leur situation était déjà assez compliquée.

__ Bon, je vous laisse fermer alors. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur Sam._

Le Général se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers la porte, pour ne pas succomber à son envie et son besoin de la toucher. Il entendit cependant un mot de la part du colonel, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la poignée.

__ Pourquoi ?_

Jack se figea et se retourna doucement.

La jeune femme était toujours face à la fenêtre, et avait même collé son front à l'une des vitres qui n'était pas ouverte.

Pourquoi…quoi ?

Elle n'avait rien ajouté d'autre, et dans leur cas, il pouvait y avoir des milliers de pourquoi.

Jack lui laissa le temps de compléter sa question, ce qui ne vint pas. Il refit quelques pas vers le salon et posa son sac sur un meuble à l'entrée de la pièce.

Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, comme son bon sens le lui indiquait, mais il avait été trop touché par la détresse à peine voilée de sa voix.

Tout en elle le touchait…

…Sa présence à ses cotés… une nouvelle fois improvisée, voir surréaliste.

…Elle et tout son être tout simplement…. Et encore plus quand elle souffrait.

Cela lui était insupportable, d'autant plus s'il était impliqué d'une quelconque manière.

Il tenta alors de la mettre doucement sur la voie. Il devait savoir, sous peine que cela ne le tourmente un moment.

__ Pourquoi quoi ?_

Sam soupira bruyamment, puis se retourna. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'y aller franchement. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

__ Pourquoi fuyez vous encore une fois ? _

Puis face à sa mine interloquée_._ _Je sais parfaitement que vous auriez pu vous libérer pour être présent à mon mariage. _(Et sur un ton plus dur)_ Tout ce que l'on a partagé au nom de notre _(en mimant les guillemets)_ « amitié » pendant toutes ces années ne compte plus pour vous ?_

Jack se contenta de la fixer un moment, l'air complètement insaisissable, pourtant la crispation de sa mâchoire était plus que parlante, puis, reconnaissant les signes de son entêtement dans ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer pour éviter une réponse directe.

__ Je vous signale que vous aussi vous fuyez mon mariage, alors je vous trouve mal placée pour me demander des comptes. _(Et sur un ton plus ferme également)_ et pour votre gouverne, bien sûr que notre _(en appuyant bien le mot)_ « amitié » compte encore pour moi._

_ _ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question._

Sam vit alors l'homme se crisper visiblement, et son regard devenir plus qu'intimidant, autant que le sien à elle.

Mais il lui en fallait plus pour l'arrêter.

Elle voulait cette réponse, elle en avait besoin, même si elle devait aller jusqu'à un « outrage » à un officier supérieur.

Elle ne le laisserait pas partir sans être satisfaite, et de toute façon, sa colère commençait à tellement bouillir en elle, qu'elle avait du mal à retenir ses mots.

Elle lui fit magnifiquement face, les mains sur ses hanches, attendant une réponse de sa part.

Jack, lui, resta silencieux, à la fixer encore un moment, comme s'ils se livraient une guerre rien qu'avec leurs yeux.

En fait, il faisait surtout face à une toute autre bataille qui faisait rage en lui. Où la colère, l'amour, la raison et le désir, incroyablement décuplés, se battaient à égalité avec acharnement.

Et dans tout ce brouillard, un fait était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas se dévoiler.

Lui répondre franchement lui ferait dire trop de choses qu'il n'avait pas envie d'exprimer… Qu'il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment extérioriser, et surtout qui étaient impropres à leur situation.

Alors à quoi bon aller vers cette pente glissante qu'avaient toujours été leurs sentiments respectifs ?

Le Général se contenta de jeter un regard éloquent à ses affaires, signifiant clairement à la jeune femme de ne pas continuer sur ce terrain.

Ce geste énerva cependant cette dernière, qui ferma les yeux, pour contenir au mieux l'émotion qui la submergea.

Quand elle les rouvrit, des éclairs en sortirent malgré elle.

Il en était fini de son contrôle exemplaire !

Elle croisa les bras, et lui jeta un regard noir.

__ Allez-y, fuyez à votre guise,__ c'est de toute façon ce que vous avez le mieux à faire !_

Les traits de Jack se durcirent un peu plus, sans autre manifestation, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'emportement de Sam.

__ Mais partez je vous dis ! Partez si c'est pour vous conduire comme un piquet devant moi. _

_ _ Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton colonel !_

_ _ Je me moque de votre permission _(en appuyant bien le mot_) « MON » Général. Je suis fatiguée par votre comportement et notre situation. Alors PARTEZ !_

Jack sentit lui aussi la colère ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines.

Comment cette femme, qui comptait tant pour lui, osait lui parler de la sorte et le mettre « à la porte » de chez le petit scarabée ?

Qui était-elle vraiment pour lui, pour exiger une telle réponse de sa part ?

__ Je suis peut être en train de fuir colonel, mais vous faites pareil en vous cachant derrière une question. Pourquoi voulez vous tellement cette réponse ?_

Sam se calma et le fixa, face au retournement de situation qu'il essayait d'opérer. Il avait toujours été très doué pour ça.

Il avait raison sur un point. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de se dévoiler si elle ne le faisait pas également, ce qu'elle n'avait nullement envie à cet instant.

Pour elle, tout était clair. Elle avait Pete et point final.

Mais paradoxalement, elle voulait ses mots à Lui.

Elle le voulait…Lui.

Elle voulait mettre fin à l'ambiguïté qui avait toujours perduré entre eux.

Elle voulait juste ça à défaut d'avoir autre chose… ou quelqu'un d'autre.

__ Je veux cette réponse pour passer enfin à autre chose et me marier sereinement dans trois jours._

Jack arqua un sourcil.

__ Ne faites pas l'innocent. Parlez ou fuyez, mais ne restez pas planté ainsi._

Parler ou fuir ?

Les deux choix lui semblèrent toujours aussi intolérables l'un que l'autre.

Parler ?

Fuir ?

Ne rien faire ?

Cette autre solution lui parut la seule possible.

La jeune femme y soupira de dépit.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Sam attrapa ses affaires les larmes aux yeux, et se dirigea vers l'homme, et plus exactement vers la porte située un peu plus loin derrière lui.

Si lui en était incapable, elle mettrait un terme à leur mascarade de relation.

Tant pis pour sa réponse,

Tant pis pour… Eux,

Tant pis pour…Tout.

Cependant, quand elle s'apprêta à le contourner et le dépasser pour atteindre l'entrée, Jack lui attrapa une main, lui faisant lâcher son sac. Il la poussa brusquement contre le mur derrière elle, avant de fondre soudainement sur ses lèvres et de coller son corps contre le sien.

Sam ne répondit pas à cette attaque, trop surprise par le déferlement des émotions dans son corps, et de cette langue qui vint s'emparer de sa bouche.

Elle laissa juste passer un gémissement dans la brume et le feu qui l'emplissaient.

Et heureusement qu'il la maintenait fermement, car quand elle avait voulu reculer, elle avait constaté que ses jambes avaient désertées depuis belle lurette que durait cet indescriptible baiser.

Sentant la jeune femme résister mais ne pas le repousser, Jack redoubla de vigueur, incapable de s'arrêter. Il se contentait pour l'instant de l'embrasser à perdre la raison, et de s'attaquer à son cou.

Il voulait avoir l'accord de la jeune femme, avant de passer définitivement le point de non retour.

Elle voulait des mots… Il n'avait pour l'heure que des gestes à lui offrir.

Il voulait la sentir répondre à ses avances

Il La voulait tout simplement.

Et quand il sentit ses mains remonter sur ses épaules, puis à la base de ses cheveux, puis sa bouche s'ouvrir plus en grand, il sut…

Dans un second gémissement et frémissement, Sam capitula… et le signifia en lui rendant la même passion dans son baiser et en collant davantage son bassin au sien.

C'était peut être de la folie, une bêtise monumentale voir irresponsable face aux engagements qu'ils avaient pris, mais il leur était maintenant impossible de s'arrêter, comme s'ils allaient manquer d'oxygène en se séparant de leurs contacts.

Ils étaient là où ils avaient envie d'être depuis des années… Alors tant pis pour les conséquences.

* * *

**début de scène NC 17 :**

* * *

Jack s'écarta un instant pour tenter de reprendre pieds, ainsi qu'une respiration moins anarchique, tant un instinct primaire le submergeait littéralement et embrasait ses veines.

Jamais il n'avait désiré une femme à ce point, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements et la faire sienne dans la minute suivante.

Ne pouvant se priver de son contact plus longtemps, il effleura cette fois plus doucement ses lèvres, puis fit pleuvoir une multitude de baisers sur ses yeux, son nez, son menton, avant de reprendre sa bouche pour y plonger à nouveau, et l'affoler avec de longues caresses de sa langue.

Sam glissa plus profondément ses mains dans ses cheveux et pressa tout son corps contre celui de cet homme qu'elle désirait tant, l'incitant à aller plus loin… plus vite…

Elle aurait aimé qu'Ils prennent le temps de se découvrir et de se caresser longuement pour cette première fois si âprement désirée, mais toute cette attente rendait finalement leur étreinte urgente… voire presque vitale à cet instant.

Elle allait devenir folle si elle ne s'unissait pas rapidement à lui.

… Folle d'une frustration insoutenable.

… Folle de sensations incroyablement décuplées.

… Folle de sa peau, de tout son être.

… Folle d'un plaisir incommensurable, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser et s'exprimer enfin.

Plus rien ne comptait plus que ce feu dévorant qui les consumait depuis bien trop longtemps, et qui ravageait enfin chacune de leurs cellules et terminaisons nerveuses à les étouffer.

Elle en aurait presque crié de plaisir de sentir ses lèvres descendre sur sa peau, mais quand elle le vit faire l'effort de s'attarder à mordiller le lobe de son oreille, puis le long de son cou et le creux de sa gorge, Sam s'impatienta en gémissant sans retenue.

Aussi enivrantes qu'étaient ces premières caresses, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, au point qu'elle prit le devant des opérations, sous peine de mourir instantanément de désir et de plaisir.

Elle voulait autre chose que des caresses ou des effleurements, aussi appuyés soient-ils.

Elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne… Sa chair s'imprégner dans la sienne dans la plus sensuelle, ancienne et intime des danses des corps.

Sous l'insistance de la jeune femme, Jack céda également, se laissant lui aussi submerger.

Il continua encore un instant de s'enivrer dans Son cou, puis il la laissa déboutonner vivement sa chemise et l'aida même à la passer par-dessus ses épaules quand un des boutons se montra récalcitrant au traitement que le vêtement subissait.

Il passa ensuite ses mains sous le débardeur de sa partenaire et lui fit subir le même sort, en le jetant par dessus lui.

Enfin… Il avait pu faire ce geste qu'il avait tant désiré depuis des années, quand ils avaient régressés à l'état primitif, et qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus, sexy en diable, avec un tout petit bout de tissu comme débardeur.

Il l'avait aujourd'hui retiré avec délectation, mais l'étoffe fut aussitôt oubliée quand leurs corps se rejoignirent automatiquement, plus enfiévrés encore.

Les contacts avidement recherchés augmentaient, tout autant que les baisers et les gémissements passionnés.

Leurs peaux se frôlaient, glissaient l'une contre l'autre, mais pas encore assez à leur goût, alors que leurs mains repartaient à l'assaut des autres vêtements en se faisaient de plus en plus conquérantes.

La barrière qu'était le soutien gorge de Sam stoppa Jack un court instant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le dégrafer et le faire aussi voler à travers la pièce, la jeune femme l'en empêcha, s'accrochant à son cou, et enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Le contact entre leurs intimités était plus qu'enivrant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'unir dans le salon… de leur archéologue préféré, surtout si celui-ci tentait de revenir à l'improviste.

Dans un grognement, elle relâcha à regret sa bouche, et bredouilla plus qu'elle ne parla, avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec passion, sous les mains savantes de son Général.

__ Jaackk…. chhambre…. Maintenaaaaaaaant !_

Le militaire reçut cinq sur cinq le message et y obéit même si cela n'était pas un ordre.

Qu'importe… tant que rien ne l'obligeait à se séparer de la jeune femme. Il n'était plus de toute façon pas en état de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il glissa ses mains le long de son dos, dégrafant au passage l'importun bout de lingerie, puis caressa la chute de ses reins jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses, aussi fermes qu'il l'avait deviné.

Bientôt il sentirait toute sa peau de satin sous ses doigts, et cette autre partie d'elle faite pour Lui.

Mais pour l'heure, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent à battre des records quand il l'empoigna plus fermement, la soulevant aisément et la plaquant davantage contre le mur, approfondissant leurs contact dans un gémissement partagé.

C'en était presque de la torture, mais à bien considérer, c'était bien la plus belle et la plus agréable qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu.

Sous une nouvelle complainte, Jack finit par la porter complètement et se diriger autant que possible, vers une des chambres de space monkey.

Ce n'était pas que la jeune femme était lourde dans ses bras ou que la douleur dans ses genoux était insupportable, mais Jack crut défaillir sous l'ardeur de sa compagne.

Sam avait bel et bien les mains libres et ne s'en privait pas de poursuivre son exploration, lasse de parcourir seulement son dos, son torse, ses cheveux ou sa nuque.

Ses mains descendaient de plus en plus bas, d'une manière plus effrontée, le mettant plusieurs fois au supplice, et surtout les faisant presque tomber, quand l'une d'elles s'était aventurée à l'intérieur de sa ceinture et de son boxer.

Heureusement qu'un meuble les avait retenus.

Plusieurs furent même poussés sur leur chemin, faisant tomber quelques livres ou objets, mais ils en avaient cure. Ils continuaient de rouler le long du mur du couloir, sans quitter le contact de leurs langues.

Jack approfondissait à leur plus grand plaisir leur rapprochement quand la jeune femme retrouvait un point d'appui dans son dos, laissant alors lui aussi ses mains virevolter à sa guise, malgré leur position peu confortable.

Profitant d'une commode basse, le militaire y appuya son ancien second, pour enfin faire glisser l'une bretelle de son soutien-gorge puis l'autre dévoilant sa poitrine.

Ne résistant pas à y goûter dans l'instant, le morceau de lingerie rejoignit aussitôt le sol, et sous un cri de plaisir de la jeune femme, il couvrit ses seins de baisers impatients.

Sam se raidit davantage lorsqu'il taquina de sa langue plus fermement l'une après l'autre ses pointes durcies, et arqua le dos, les mains perdues dans ses cheveux pour qu'il accentue la pression de ses divines caresses.

Un son plus rauque encore s'échappa de la gorge de Jack, tandis qu'il savourait un peu plus la douceur de sa poitrine en se sentant plus que jamais à l'étroit dans son jeans, et que Sam gémissait son nom de plus belle.

A ce rythme là, ils n'atteindraient jamais la chambre !

Il glissa alors une nouvelle fois ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme pour la reprendre dans ses bras et parcourut rapidement les derniers mètres, gémissant en se délectant de sentir ses seins contre son torse, et sa langue à elle parcourir frénétiquement son cou.

Il découvrait une facette plutôt entreprenante de la femme cachée sous son colonel, et il aimait ça, sentant son désir s'exacerber encore plus.

Sam s'assit sur le lit quand Il l'y déposa doucement, et reprit sur le champ ses lèvres en l'incitant à s'allonger sur Elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, tant sa peau était devenue électrique sous ses caresses, et qu'un torrent de lave coulait dans ses veines.

Jamais elle n'avait connu de telles sensations et jamais son corps n'avait été envahi d'un tel besoin sexuel.

Cela était peut être dû au fait qu'Il était le seul homme qu'elle aimait vraiment.  
…Le seul dont son être avait véritablement soif.

…Le seul qui ait jamais franchit ses barrières.

…Le seul qui soit capable de l'emplir complètement de toutes les émotions possibles, d'une manière indescriptible.

Elle n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils vivaient. Jack était si…

Elle ne savait pas. Elle allait juste se mettre à hurler s'il faisait mine de s'arrêter, alors qu'il lui retirait prestement sa jupe.

En l'y aidant, elle se redressa elle aussi, puis s'attaqua à la ceinture et aux boutons de son jeans, et l'en délesta tout aussi rapidement.

Les derniers remparts à leur nudité finirent vite par tomber sous leurs regards enfiévrés, dans lesquels ils suivirent toutes les émotions qui les tenaillaient.

Sam en eut la gorge serrée, tant il était expressif.

Il ne se cachait plus.

Elle, qui avait voulu ses mots, avait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, ou souhaiter.

Elle avait Jack O'Neill.

…Non… A cet instant, Elle avait seulement Jack.

…Jack.

Une vague d'émotions plus forte encore la submergea, nourrissant son cœur, comme un baume, de tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu depuis qu'il avait rencontré celui de son amant.

…Sensation qui sembla d'ailleurs faire écho en lui.

Ils laissèrent leur être s'en imprégner, et parcoururent des yeux le corps de l'autre en se souriant.

Enfin ils y étaient…

Là…dans un lit… nus…tous les deux.

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit encore quand elle constata combien il la désirait.

Et étrangement, l'émotion qui l'envahissait se transforma en soulagement. Enfin elle savait vraiment ce qu'il ressentait après toutes ces longues années à avoir douté, et avant que le pur désir ne reprenne ses droits sur son corps assoiffé.

Elle n'avait plus besoin de mots.

Doucement, elle leva la main vers lui, et lui effleura une joue.

Elle parcourut un instant ses lèvres, puis ses traits fins et si viriles, comme elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire auparavant. Elle continua à descendre lentement un doigt sur sa peau jusqu'à prendre sa main et le tirer vers elle.

La jeune femme l'invita à nouveau à venir s'allonger sur elle, et constata avec la même surprise que lui, que leurs corps se correspondaient parfaitement.

Jack reprit sans plus tarder ses lèvres dans un long et voluptueux baiser qui la laissa bouche bée quand il la relâcha, avant de recommencer encore et de glisser une main entre eux pour atteindre son intimité.

Sam, complètement enflammée, s'arqua sous ce contact, et d'autant plus quand elle sentit ses doigts s'introduire en elle et entamer un ballet.

L'impact de cette caresse la cloua sur place et lui donna presque l'impression de se liquéfier, tant elle gémissait et que cet homme était décidément...

Elle peinait vraiment à trouver les mots exacts, et ne put chercher davantage lorsqu'un premier orgasme la submergea brusquement.

Jack la regarda doucement redescendre, et tenter de faire revenir son souffle à la normale.

Cette femme était assurément encore plus belle, habillée par le plaisir.

Il lui sourit, et face à l'effet de sa caresse, il s'enquit de son état.

__ Ca va ?_

Sam hocha simplement la tête, heureuse, puis referma ses mains sur les fesses de son amant.

Enfin elle caressait cette partie de lui qui l'avait fait tant fantasmer…

Elle embrasa ensuite de ses mains toute la peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre, passant de son dos à ses hanches pour descendre vers ses cuisses puissantes et douces ; Pendant que sous les mains et la bouche expertes de l'homme, ses caresses se transformèrent en griffures quand la tension reprit ses droits en elle, et qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir monta du plus profond d'elle-même.

Sam laissa ses larmes couler, tant elle vibrait de la tête aux pieds et qu'elle respirait avec difficulté.

Jack les essuya tendrement, mais elle n'en put plus.

Elle finit par plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le ramener vers elle, et murmura d'une voix voilée par le désir et les gémissements.

__ Viens…J…Jack… maintenant ! _

Elle ne voulait plus que l'expérience qu'elle appelait de toutes les fibres de son corps, au risque de mourir dans la minute suivante.

Jack, poussé également dans ses derniers retranchements, obéit à cette nouvelle demande… ou supplique.

Il glissa à nouveau entre ses jambes, et l'enveloppa en la recouvrant de son corps.

Malgré la passion, il voulait prendre son temps, pour graver chaque seconde de la beauté de cet acte dans leurs mémoires Cependant, il gémit et écarquilla les yeux autant qu'elle, quand il réalisa être déjà en elle, immobile.

ILS ne pouvaient maintenant plus reculer.

C'était comme s'ils se réveillaient d'un rêve… d'un énième rêve sur eux qu'ils auraient pu faire.

Ils étaient parfaitement étonnés d'être là, au bord du plaisir extrême et d'être si parfaitement compatibles tous les deux.

Ils furent même presque emportés par un orgasme foudroyant quand Sam enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, portant son bassin à sa rencontre pour l'encourager, et prolonger ce moment exceptionnel.

Et quand ce dernier adopta un rythme lent, un va et vient qui s'accéléra peu à peu, ils gémirent à l'unisson.

__ Au nom du ciel… Carter…_

_ _ …Jaack!_

Sam se laissa emporter une nouvelle fois par les vagues qui la submergeaient progressivement, criant enfin son nom comme une prière.

Jack sentit les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans la chair de son dos au fur et à mesure qu'il augmentait le rythme. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses réactions…tout comme lui.

Leurs corps assoiffés répondaient aux assauts de l'autre, venant à leur rencontre maintes et maintes fois.

Leurs respirations se raccourcirent même à un tel point, qu'ils crurent ne pas pouvoir supporter davantage cette danse.

Sentant que Sam approchait dangereusement du point de non retour, et voulant l'atteindre en même temps qu'Elle, Jack chercha ses lèvres dont il s'empara avec avidité, explorant sa bouche, encouragé par les soupirs, les cris étouffés et les gémissements de sa compagne.

Puis, dans un dernier cri et coup de reins, il se laissa aller, et ils explosèrent tous les deux sous une avalanche de jouissance, touchant ensemble une volupté qu'Ils n'avaient encore jamais atteinte.

Le souffle coupé, Jack se laissa ensuite tomber sur le corps de la jeune femme, tremblant et moite, comme le sien. Il murmura quand cela lui fut possible.

__ Sam… _

La jeune femme ne put lui répondre, tant elle était bouleversée par leur étreinte.

Elle le serra davantage un moment contre elle, le faisant en même temps tressaillir, puis desserra son contact autour de ses hanches, étendant alors ses jambes crispées sous son compagnon, et déposant de petits baisers sur son épaule et dans son cou.

* * *

**Fin de la scène NC**

* * *

Jack souriait malgré lui, heureux et comblé…. Bien loin d'être rassasié, mais il se laissa rouler à ses côtés, l'attirant contre lui, pour sentir son corps et ses muscles se détendre.

Tous deux cherchaient encore à reprendre leur souffle, et étaient visiblement peu désireux de s'éloigner, écoutant les battements encore fous du cœur de l'autre décroître peu à peu.

Ils sombrèrent dans une douce léthargie, profitant seulement du moment présent, et des sensations enivrantes qui couraient encore dans leurs veines.

Enfin ils avaient été Un… Avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'émotions malgré la passion qui les avait complètement dévorés.

… Ils avaient été un… En dépit de tout ce qui les éloignait et les séparait.

Le retour de leur conscience y mettrait sûrement un terme définitif, comme cela aurait dû normalement se passer.

Chacun se força à chasser tous les questionnements qui revenaient au galop.

Le moment n'était pas encore venu de faire le véritable choix qui se présentait à eux depuis neuf ans.

* * *

Jack cala davantage l'oreiller sous son bras replié et posa sa tête sur sa main pour la soutenir.

Il quitta un instant des yeux le sujet de sa contemplation pour fixer la fenêtre, et remarqua que le jour était maintenant bien levé.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais il n'en ressentait aucune fatigue, bien au contraire même.

Quelque chose de nouveau coulait dans ses veines.

Quand il était sortit de sa torpeur, un calme impressionnant s'était emparé de Lui… et infiltré dans tout son être.

C'était une sensation étrange, pour lui qui avait connu tant de démons depuis la mort de son fils, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait bien… Comme jamais depuis bien des années.

Et il ne se faisait pas prier pour en profiter.

Comme quoi la paix était encore possible.

Il n'avait certes pas réglé grand-chose, mais le peu de lui qu'il avait laissé s'exprimer cette nuit annonçait peut être un nouveau départ.

Peut-être qu'il était véritablement temps de faire la paix avec lui-même ?

En aurait-il la force ?

Il ne le savait pas… Et étrangement il sentait aujourd'hui que cela était envisageable.

Tant de questions se déversaient de toute façon en même temps dans son esprit, qu'il avait du mal à en faire le tri, tandis qu'il y réfléchissait.

Mais plus que tout, un thème se dégageait… Eux… Ensembles… Cette nuit.

Avait-il fait une énorme bêtise hier soir en baissant sa garde, et en ayant laissé ainsi parler son âme, son cœur et son corps ?

Il n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme tel.

Quoi qu'il puisse se dire, il ne le pouvait pas, même s'il savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais du faillir à leurs engagements respectifs, et que la jeune femme était toujours sensée se marier dans deux jours.

Allait-il laisser se passer une telle chose, alors qu'il avait goûté à son amour ?

Alors qu'Ils avaient « merveilleusement » gagné le nirvana à plusieurs reprises cette nuit ?

Alors qu'il en voulait encore plus ?

Il ne savait pas non plus.

Devait-il vraiment concrétiser les changements qui se profilaient et mettre ainsi en péril les vies qu'ils s'étaient choisies ?

En avait-il le droit ?

Le devoir ?

Déjà qu'il lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus !

Cet amour était-il réellement inévitable entre eux ?

Car c'était bien de l'amour… plus fort que tout ce que lui avait déjà connu.

Et pourtant…. Cela serait-il suffisant ?

Jack soupira en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme près de lui.

Elle dormait toujours profondément et il avait définitivement trop de questions sans réponses et de doutes qui ressurgissaient dans sa tête.

Mais paradoxalement, il sentait son cœur se gonfler de joie et de plus de « paix ».

Sam avait vraiment un effet particulier sur Lui.

Comme de trop rares personnes, jamais Elle ne l'avait laissé indifférent.

Et son sourire, même dans son sommeil, finissait toujours par lui être communicatif, le confortant dans son sentiment, malgré toutes ses incertitudes.

Le garderait-elle encore à son réveil, quant elle réaliserait à son tour leur nouvelle situation ?

Il était fort possible qu'elle décide de partir rapidement, et de se marier quand même…

C'était même plus que probable, vu les circonstances.

Après tout, cela pouvait aussi être considéré comme une sorte de « cadeau » et « d'adieu » au bout de toutes ces années, même s'ils n'avaient pas réussis à se rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Ils devaient considérer qu'Ils avaient eu bien plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu envisager jusqu'à hier soir.

Serait-ce tout ce qu'ils auraient à jamais ?

Même si cela devait être le cas, et que cette perspective lui déchirait le cœur, Jack savait qu'il l'accepterait, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais dans ce cas, pourrait-il alors encore toucher, ou encore espérer construire quelque chose avec Kerry ?

Il n'avait pas non plus cette réponse, et surtout, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il chassa cette part de sa conscience, et arrêta tout bonnement de réfléchir.

Il se concentra entièrement sur celle qui bougea enfin à ses cotés, faisant glisser le drap sur elle, tel des vagues de plis s'échouant au delà de ses hanches, quand elle se retourna sur le ventre.

Sam offrit ainsi inconsciemment, plus que son dos à un regard de plus en plus avide, et Jack sentit instantanément le désir se réveiller dans ses reins, et se répandre dans tout son être.

Préférant rester immobile, il laissa d'abord glisser ses yeux sur son visage angélique, toujours aussi souriant, puis il suivit la cascade de ses mèches emmêlées, pour descendre lentement sur sa nuque, tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses reins.

Il en eut la bouche complètement sèche quand il continua mentalement sa descente sous le drap, en se rappelant la douceur de sa peau.

Et il mourait d'envie de la sentir à nouveau sous ses doigts.

Peut être qu'Ils étaient finalement réellement maudits !

Mais il laissa de coté cette considération, pour finalement la frôler de sa main libre.

Doucement, il retraça le chemin qu'il avait parcouru du regard il y a quelques secondes à peine.

Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, la jeune femme avait manifestement un retard de sommeil important, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Tout ce qui la concernait était de toute façon plus fort que lui.

Peut être qu'elle-même, se conformant davantage à la voix de la raison, les aiderait à se sortir de ce cap délicat ?

Mais pour l'heure, son geste se transforma en une caresse plus affirmée, toujours aussi douce, bien qu'un peu lascive au fil des minutes.

Il ne s'en lasserait jamais, et ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher, maintenant qu'il avait touché et goûté la soie de sa peau.

Puis, sans rompre le contact, Jack la regarda sourire davantage, navré en lui-même de l'avoir réveillée.

Il sonnait ainsi la fin d'un intermède exceptionnel, décomptant malheureusement à partir de cet instant les dernières minutes où ils se verraient.

* * *

Sam attendit un moment avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Réflexes militaires obliges, elle avait été réveillée dès son premier effleurement, et contre tout ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, elle avait voulu profiter encore un peu de sa tendresse.

A la première seconde de son réveil elle avait su où elle était, avec qui, comment…

Mais elle ne s'était pas préoccupée encore du pourquoi…

…Pas encore.

Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devrait pas être là, qu'elle devait quitter ce lit… Cette chaleur… Cette main douce… Cet homme, mais ses belles courbatures n'en finissaient pas de la faire sourire.

Il y en avait qu'on prenait plaisir à avoir.

Et celles là, Elle les savourait. Pourtant, cela aussi elle ne le devrait pas.

Mais comment pouvait-elle s'en empêcher, ou le regretter ?

Après tout, même si elle n'avait pas été à l'initiative de cette nuit pour le moins inoubliable, elle l'avait voulue autant que lui.

Et si c'était la seule fois, l'unique nuit, elle ne parvenait pas à la regretter.

Elle se sentait coupable bien évidement, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait même pas repoussé quand il s'était jeté sur elle.

Elle avait été trop surprise sur le coup, mais ensuite toute sa volonté avait fondue comme neige au soleil.

Elle avait quand même essayé de résister, ne perdant pas tout à fait à l'esprit leurs situations. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenu victorieusement quelques minutes, malgré l'assaut de plus en plus passionné du corps qui l'avait maintenu.

Et puis elle ne savait plus exactement ce qui l'avait fait lui rendre son baiser avec la même fougue.

La seule chose qui était sûre, c'était qu'ils avaient été dès lors tous les deux perdus….

Définitivement ?

Ils craignaient autant la réponse que la question.

Pourtant, la liste pourrait être longue pour tenter d'expliquer cette perte de contrôle, si on tenait compte du nombre d'années, de l'armée, de leur incommensurable frustration ou de tous les autres détails qui avaient façonnés et jalonnés leur relation.

Quelque chose de plus avait cependant fait penché la balance si douloureusement maintenue.

Quelque chose qui, plus qu'avec l'amorce d'un baiser, avait rendu le besoin vital qui les avait envahis, complètement irrépressible.

Mais face aux images et aux sensations qui revenaient au fil de la caresse de plus en plus électrique dans son dos, Sam sut qu'il valait mieux que cela reste un mystère… si elle voulait encore espérer sauver ses résolutions.

Et celles-ci vacillèrent d'ailleurs quand un long frisson parcourut avec délice tout son être.

Vraiment, elle ne savait pas comment tout cela allait tourner.

La seule envie qui lui restait était de recommencer, encore et encore, mais ce n'était pas leur solution, sans parler de la complète contradiction avec leurs situations.

Elle appréhendait clairement ce qui allait venir, mais jamais elle ne regretterait ce qui s'était passé.

Elle avait au moins connu l'amour dans ses bras, et cela valait certainement toutes ses nuits passées, voir celles à venir, qui que soit celui qui les partagerait.

Et elle ne penserait pas encore à Pete, ni à son mariage dans deux jours à peine.

Elle essayait simplement de ne pas s'abandonner à la vague de désir qu'il faisait savamment enfler en elle… d'une simple caresse.

Jack avait si vite appris à connaître son corps, et elle regrettait déjà de devoir en reprendre le contrôle…

De ses sentiments également…

De sa vie.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi toute la journée, à faire mine de dormir, l'idée aussi attrayante soit-elle. L'homme auprès d'elle n'était pas dupe. Son corps, encore affamé, finirait par la trahir, alors il valait mieux qu'elle l'affronte, et qu'elle enfouisse définitivement tout ça au fond d'elle.

Malgré sa tendresse librement manifestée, Jack lui dirait certainement la même chose, alors autant anticiper un peu pour rendre la chute moins rude.

Au moins, il l'aidait à rendre leur séparation moins difficile.

Elle était incapable de partir gênée, fâchée ou encore en colère contre lui…

Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Elle consentit alors à ouvrir doucement les yeux, pour ne pas les mettre davantage au supplice, mais elle tomba, instantanément hypnotisée, dans deux prunelles complètement enfiévrées, malgré l'effort que faisait leur propriétaire pour le cacher.

Elle en resta clouée sur place, tant son désir brûlait dans ses veines et faisait un parfait écho au sien.

Elle s'était préparée à recevoir tous les regards… sauf celui-ci.

Le seul qui soit difficile à soutenir… et plus encore à gérer.

Avait-elle prit la résolution de partir d'ici avant de plonger dans son univers ?

Il serait peut être même préférable qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou… avant de continuer à faire une monumentale bêtise... Et de rendre certainement les choses plus difficiles.

Mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, comme si sa volonté avait été annihilée sous ses doigts et sous ses lèvres.

Et sentant tous deux la tension reprendre de plus en plus possession de leur être, Ils surent qu'ils devaient réagir.

Ils ne pouvaient pas uniquement étancher leur passion.

Jack retira alors sa main.

Garder un contact physique ne pouvait définitivement pas les secourir.

Et puisque parler n'avait jamais été leur fort, ils étaient plutôt mal barrés.

Mais que dire ?

Ils devaient pourtant mettre les choses au clair avant de se séparer.

Par où commencer alors ?

Faire seulement l'amour ne pouvait les y aider.

De plus, se donner l'un à l'autre pendant toute une nuit était une chose, mais vouloir recommencer encore, et le faire consciemment en était complètement une autre.

Ils n'auraient plus l'excuse de cette première nuit, si douloureusement désirée et si mémorablement vécue.

Ils devaient vraiment parler… avec des mots.

Certains gestes avaient la capacité de remplacer des sentiments ou des paroles, mais il y a des moments où les choses devaient clairement être exprimées.

…Au moins une fois.

…Comme à cet instant-ci.

Quelles conséquences leur nuit allait-elle réellement avoir ?

Sam se redressa légèrement et finit par réajuster le drap sur son corps, surprenant une nouvelle fois l'expression plus que tentée de son compagnon.

Jack O'Neill était décidément très expressif quand il le souhaitait !

Leur respiration s'accélérèrent même quand ils constatèrent à quel point l'autre désirait un autre round.

Voir une réelle chance…

Leur raison, une fois associées, les aideraient certainement à ne pas tomber dans ce piège, ou du moins à trouver une raison… raisonnable…à tout cela.

La jeune femme cala sa tête en se mettant sur le coté, dans la même position que lui.

Ils continuèrent alors à se regarder un moment, ne trouvant pas facilement un point de départ.

Puis fatigués de se contenir, malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient devant eux, tous deux réagirent en même temps.

__ Je…_

Ils se sourirent tendrement. La tension sexuelle était toujours de mise, mais l'apaisement présent entre eux était plus qu'agréable à ressentir.

__ Allez-y…_

_ _ Je voudrais…_

Sam finit par éclater de rire, se détendant et se cachant un instant le visage dans l'oreiller, tandis que Jack se coucha sur le dos, souriant allégrement.

Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas des pros des discussions personnelles… alors si en plus ils parlaient à chaque fois en même temps pour dire la même chose, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'avancer !

Mais au moins, cela avait le mérite de faire baisser la tension du moment et c'était toujours ça de gagné !

Ils se réinstallèrent dans leurs positions initiales, mais avant que Jack termine son geste pour dire qu'il voulait commencer, plusieurs bruits retentirent dans l'appartement, les faisant sursauter et tourner la tête de concert vers la porte close de leur chambre.

Quand des voix se firent de plus entendre, Jack soupira et se redressa complètement, se retournant vers la jeune femme.

__ Ne bougez pas, je vais voir la cause de tout ce raffut._

Sam acquiesça simplement de la tête, tant elle ne put rien articuler quand elle le vit se lever, chercher pendant quelques instants son boxer, le mettre puis sortir après un dernier regard dans la pièce.

Une fois seule, elle se rallongea, sur le dos les bras en croix, fermant les yeux un instant, soupirant à son tour.

Elle devait d'abord retrouver le contrôle de son corps et de son rythme cardiaque avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, car la vue qu'Il lui avait offerte, à la pleine lumière du jour, l'avait définitivement émoustillée.

Puis un sourire illumina son visage. Il y avait des hommes qui, nus ou non, étaient plus qu'agréables à regarder.

Et en tout point, jack faisait parti de cette catégorie !

Elle soupira encore, cela n'allait pas non plus l'aider à partir facilement d'ici comme elle avait pu l'imaginer à son réveil.

De plus, Qui avait osé les déranger dans un moment pareil ? Alors qu'ils avaient été prêts à se lancer dans une discussion difficile, voir incertaine.

* * *

Jack referma doucement la porte en soupirant plus fortement.

Qui donc l'avait obligé à quitter ce lit et surtout la présence de la jeune femme ?

Déjà que cela allait arriver bien assez tôt, alors fallait-il vraiment en rajouter, et les couper dans leur élan, de ce qui serait sûrement la seule et véritable discussion personnelle qu'Ils auraient jamais ?

La chance n'était décidément pas avec eux !

Si l'opportun était bien la personne à laquelle il pensait, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure !

Mais à peine fut-il en sa présence que sa colère retomba instantanément quand il remarqua sa tête ébahie.

__ J..Jack ?_

_ _ Daniel._

Le Général sourit plus largement encore, en croisant les bras, face à la mine figée que conservait son ami.

Daniel, lui, eut tout le mal du monde à se reprendre suite à la surprise que venait de lui faire le militaire, et plus encore face au manque de tenue que celui-ci arborait.

Il n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur Lui en boxer dans son couloir, mais peut être que cela expliquerait la tornade qui semblait s'être abattue dans cette partie de son appartement ?

Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que les deux militaires s'y retrouvent seuls malgré leur entêtement, il était donc plus qu'inquiet du déroulement qu'avait pu avoir cette rencontre.

Jack semblait bien avoir dormi ici…. Sans qu'il y ait de traces particulières de la jeune femme.

Les choses avaient-elles si mal tournées entre Eux ?

Car pour que son ami en arrive à dormir « seul » chez lui, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

L'archéologue n'avait pas encore fait le tour du salon, et il avait peur de retrouver quelques bouteilles vides…

Pourtant l'officier en chef ne montrait aucun signe d'une éventuelle cuite, ni d'un désespoir plus particulier.

Ok, il contrôlait à merveille ses émotions et ses réactions, mais quand même ! Un calme impressionnant se dégageait même de lui.

C'était étrange… et très intriguant !

L'arrivée de Teal'c ne permit pas au scientifique de questionner son ami.

Le premier inclina la tête, et les rejoint tout en prenant la parole.

__O'Neill._

_ _ T. _

Puis après un léger silence.

__ Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ?_

_ _ Le matin ? Vous plaisantez Jack, il est midi passé !_

_ _ Ah, ben j'avais pas remarqué._

_ _ Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?_

_ _ Très bien pourquoi ?_

Seul Daniel arqua un sourcil à cette réponse. Teal'c, lui, se permit même un sourire, agrandissant l'effarement du premier.

__ Quoi ? Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? Où est Sam ?_

Puis, sans laisser le temps de répondre aux deux hommes, il se baissa et ramassa le détail, gros comme un camion, qui venait tout juste de lui sauter aux yeux, près de la commode qu'il avait remis en place. Daniel changea instantanément de couleur et tendit le bout de tissu ne pouvant s'empêcher d'exprimer sa verve.

__ Ne me dites pas que vous avez ramené une vulgaire femme dans mon appartement, alors que je me suis donné tellement de mal pour vous réunir vous et Sam !_

Jack voulut répliquer, mais Daniel enchaîna plus vivement encore son monologue, lui mettant le soutien gorge sous le nez.

__ Comment avez-vous pu Lui faire ça… ? Depuis le temps qu'elle est amoureuse de vous…. Après toutes ces années, vous avez enfin l'occasion de mettre les choses au point, avant que vos vies ne prennent définitivement des routes différentes… ET VOUS, TOUT CE_ _QUE VOUS FAITES, C'EST DE TOUT GACHER ET DE VOUS ENVOYER EN L'AIR AVEC LA PREMIERE VENUE, PEUT ETRE MEME PAS KERRY ! ET DANS MON APPARTEMENT QUI PLUS EST ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU…_

L'archéologue ne finit cependant pas sa tirade, quand il vit passer sous ses yeux d'autres vêtements, tendus par Teal'c à l'adresse du militaire.

__ Je crois que cela vous appartient en partie O'Neill ?_

_ _ En effet T._

_ _ Et Daniel Jackson, il est inutile de vous énerver._

_ _ Effectivement, vous avez fini votre speech ?_

Jack décroisa ses bras après sa réponse, et attrapa sa chemise. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre la main sur le débardeur, que Daniel l'examinait déjà, de nouveau coi.

__ Mais… C'est à…_

_ _ A moi_.

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement vers l'origine de la voix.

Et chacun marqua à sa manière la découverte d'une Sam enroulée dans un simple drap.

La jeune femme s'étonna un instant de la réaction de ses amis, avant de se sentir purement gênée face à sa tenue et celle de son supérieur.

__ Quoi ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Jack ne put même pas lancer une petite remarque humoristique pour débloquer la situation, et empêcher la flamme du désir d'embraser à nouveau son regard.

Tant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec elle, Il ne pourrait définitivement plus être naturel à ses cotés.

Seulement son désir s'atténuerait-il quand ce serait le cas ?

Teal'c, lui, se contenta de sourire, agréablement surpris tout de même.

C'était une chose de supposer que ses amis avaient pu enfin se laisser aller, quand il avait découvert les deux étoffes dispersées dans le salon et qu'il avait reconnu leurs propriétaires. Mais le voir en vrai…

Ces Tauris seraient toujours étonnants pour lui.

Les mois passés avaient pourtant semblés mettre un terme à la possibilité d'une relation, mais fort heureusement leurs sentiments avaient été les plus forts.

Bien sûr, il ne concevait toujours pas comment un homme et une femme, qui s'aimaient, pouvaient se faire souffrir aussi longtemps, pour un règlement et des peurs insensés, mais il comprenait mieux l'apaisement qui se dégageait malgré tout de ses deux amis.

Le Jaffa laissa alors ses considérations de coté. Il était heureux pour eux, quoiqu'ils décident pour leur avenir.

Et vu la flamme nouvelle qui brillait dans leurs yeux, c'était pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait.

Daniel mit bien plus de temps à se remettre de cette seconde surprise.

Dire qu'il avait allégrement crié sur Jack, alors que les deux militaires se tenaient devant lui, plus dévêtus qu'il ne les avait jamais vus.

Sa petite ruse avait eu un dénouement plus qu'inespéré… mais pour le moins gênant.

Les désignant l'un après l'autre sans pouvoir émettre un seul mot, il tenta pourtant de faire le lien dans son esprit.

Enfin !

Après neuf ans !

Il avait réussi à les aider à avancer… un peu…. Enfin, autant que possible l'espérait-il.

Il ne savait pas ce que ses amis avaient finalement décidés pour les jours et voir les années à venir, mais le fait qu'ils aient finalement craqué était un signe…

…Une très bonne chose…

Tout n'était donc pas encore fini.

Il ne put s'empêcher tout de même de se sentir coupable pour tout ce qu'il avait débité au militaire.

Il y avait été fort, voulant une dernière fois faire réagir l'homme buté à qui il avait toujours fait face.

Il n'avait pas voulu lui laisser de repartie, sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait perdu toute son éloquence devant le talent de diversion de son ami.

Sam se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'explications de leur part, puisqu'ils la fixaient toujours. Plus mal à l'aise encore même si elle faisait face à des amis, enfin pour deux d'entre eux en tout cas, elle jugea qu'elle s'était finalement suffisamment donnée en spectacle.

Elle attrapa donc rapidement son débardeur et son soutien gorge des mains de l'archéologue, et commença à reculer pour s'éloigner.

__ Merci Daniel, c'est bien ce que je cherchais. Teal'c, ravie de vous voir aussi._

Le jaffa fut le seul à réagir, et lui rendit un signe de tête.

La jeune femme sourit des têtes qu'Ils faisaient… Enfin surtout de celle de Daniel, c'en était presque mémorable ! Elle le fixa à nouveau avant de se retourner et de s'éclipser.

__ Recommence un coup pareil, et je te tue ! Mais merci._

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant, puis reporta un regard intense sur Jack, avant de disparaître dans la chambre.

Ce changement de situation fit enfin réagir le militaire, qui ne désira plus qu'une seule chose… Lui emboîter le pas au plus vite.

__ Bon c'est pas le tout, mais je vous laisse, avant qu'elle n'arrive à tout remettre_.

Il les laissa cois, mais il fut vite arrêté dans son élan par Daniel qui répondit à son tour, et les fit sourire.

__ HEY ! Je récupère mon appart quand ?… et MON lit ? Vous vous rendez compte que je vais plus pouvoir y dormir tranquille, vous auriez pu prendre la chambre d'amis au moins !_

__ Désolé Dany boy, on a prit ce qu'on a pu…et puis comme ça vous ferez de beaux rêves, depuis le temps que vous nous avez bassiné avec ça ! C'est à cause de vous si on en est là, alors on verra, les clefs de ma maison sont dans ma veste si vous ne voulez pas retourner à la base._

Jack les salua avant de finir rapidement les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la jeune femme, puis referma la porte derrière Lui.

Les deux derniers membres de SG1 restèrent à regarder la porte close encore quelques instants, puis sourirent sincèrement quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd, suivi du rire de leurs deux amis.

Laissant les choses telles qu'ils les avaient trouvées, ils sortirent de l'appartement le cœur plus léger pour les deux militaires.

Qu'importe si ces deux là décidaient finalement de suivre leurs engagements.

Ils se seraient aimés au moins une fois, et avaient enfin partagé ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Après toute ces années, c'était peut être peu, mais à bien regarder l'histoire de leur relation, c'était sûrement l'essentiel…

* * *

Jack referma la porte et s'y appuya pour chercher du regard la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas réintégré le lit.

Il suivit des yeux un bout de drap, échoué près de ses pieds, et remonta le long du tissu pour trouver Sam en train de remettre sa jupe, dans un coin de la chambre.

Elle n'avait pas encore remis son débardeur et elle stoppa son geste quand elle remarqua enfin la forte présence de l'homme dans la pièce.

Elle déglutit même difficilement et sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son corps, face au regard doux et prononcé qu'il ne se gênait pas de poser sur elle.

Il était toujours en boxer et cela n'arrangeait pas sa situation.

Elle avait envie de tout, sauf de finir de s'habiller !

Mais, une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses sensations, elle se rendit compte de son changement de position qu'une fois allongée par terre, sur son corps puissant.

Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir, et elle éclata de rire en même temps que lui quand elle avisa le lit situé à un mètre à peine.

S'il avait voulut le viser, Il avait franchement raté son coup, s'enroulant manifestement les pieds dans le drap.

Puis, leurs rires se tarirent doucement, pour laisser place à un regard chargé d'émotions.

Du rire, Ils avaient presque envie de passer aux larmes, mais la tristesse ne fut pas le sentiment qui l'emporta.

Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun n'avait bougé et se tenant si proches, ils ne pouvaient cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Leurs bouches étaient d'ailleurs si près l'une de l'autre que la tentation en était presque insoutenable.

Jack ravala comme il le put sa frustration, et sans pouvoir encore se séparer du corps de la jeune femme, il caressa d'un pouce les lèvres de celle-ci.

Il voulait retrouver sa douceur, s'en imprégner… à jamais.

Combien de fois pourrait-il encore faire ce geste ? Bien trop peu à son goût pour y mettre un chiffre exact.

Mais comme hier soir, et toute la nuit passée, il avait dû mal à s'en empêcher. La toucher était devenu trop nécessaire.

Peut être beaucoup trop.

Il s'inquiéta tout de même de son manque de réactions. Il avait essayé d'amortir au maximum leur chute, mais peut être qu'elle s'était fait mal ?

__ Ça va ?_

Sam acquiesça uniquement de la tête. Elle retint même son souffle, attendant et appréhendant le nouveau contact de sa peau sur la sienne. L'homme passait maintenant délicatement la main sur sa joue, et elle était davantage en proie avec ses contradictions.

Ces effleurements ne devaient pas être les prémisses d'une nouvelle expression d'amour et de passion.

Car malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls sur Terre, et leurs situations revenaient au galop dans leurs consciences.

Pourtant son doigt, qui parcourait à nouveau ses lèvres, était si doux, si… qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale qu'elle ne trouve pas le mot exact.

Dans un regard désolé, et sombrement partagé, la jeune femme s'appuya sur ses mains et tendit ses bras pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

Elle se retrouva ainsi à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, lui offrant involontairement une très belle vue de deux de ses attributs féminins, qui augmenta plus encore le malaise et le désir de celui sous son corps.

Leurs peaux se frôlaient par endroits, et rendaient cet échange plus électrique.

Sam finit par se redresser, et se mit à genoux sur le coté. Ils devaient vraiment se reprendre.

Mais, pensant bien faire en mettant un peu de distance entre eux, elle en eut la respiration presque coupée quand son regard fut attiré, hypnotisé même, sur la partie réactive de son anatomie. Son boxer ne cachait rien du besoin qu'il avait d'elle, et cette constatation fit augmenter en flèche leur température, et le rythme déjà fou des battements de leur cœur.

Ils étaient DEFINITIVEMENT maudits !

Car s'ils ne résistaient pas là… jamais plus ils ne seraient capables de le faire.

Sam laissa malencontreusement passer un gémissement, puis se leva prestement et mit entre eux toute la distance possible que lui permettait la grandeur de la pièce.

Elle se tourna alors vers la fenêtre en croisant ses bras.

Paradoxalement au feu qu'elle avait encore ressenti il y a quelques secondes à peine, elle était maintenant transie de froid.

Loin de lui, elle se sentait frigorifiée… et plus vide de l'intérieur…

Jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet, et cette constatation était très loin de lui plaire !

Si c'était encore Pete qui déclenchait tout cela en elle, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème… Mais celui-ci était loin de lui procurer ne serait-ce que le tiers de l'avalanche qui faisait rage en elle.

Elle en soupira de dépit…. Si seulement !

Quoique non, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'imaginait pas les choses autrement de toute façon.

Un seul et unique homme lui apporterait cela.

Et à jamais, ce serait lui.

* * *

Jack garda un moment les yeux fermés, tentant vainement de se reprendre, une fois que la jeune femme se fut écartée.

Il passa une main sur son visage par dépit et se redressa sur ses avants bras.

Il regarda Sam en train de fixer un point imaginaire par la fenêtre, et serrer ses bras comme si elle avait froid.

Le militaire lutta contre son envie de la « réchauffer » et de la prendre dans ses bras, même sans intention sexuelle première.

Il leur en fallait trop peu pour qu'ils se laissent emporter. Et leur raison, aussi grande soit-elle, ne pouvait rien face à ce genre de contact.

Il se leva alors, et chercha du regard ses affaires.

Il remarqua pour la première fois l'état « dérangé » de la chambre, sans parler de celui du lit…

… lit… Très mauvais sujet de pensées également.

Amèrement, il s'en écarta et attrapa son jean, puis sa chemise près de la porte. Il les remit prestement, avant de prendre le débardeur de la jeune femme, et de s'approcher d'elle.

Pour le contrôle de son mental, elle ne devait pas rester seulement en jupe et en soutien gorge.

Sam le sentit approcher, et ne put réprimer un frisson plus que visible.

Elle sortit complètement de ses pensées quand il se positionna près d'Elle.

Il ne l'avait pas touché, mais elle sentit les poils de son bras proche de lui s'hérisser.

Elle en sourit, acceptant une bonne fois pour toute l'effet que Jack O'Neill lui ferait à jamais.

Elle laisserait donc exister cette part d'elle-même… rien que pour Lui, mais elle ne lui donnerait pas les rênes de sa vie.

Elle adressa alors au militaire un pale sourire, et constata avec soulagement et déception mêlés, qu'Il était pratiquement rhabillé.

Elle avisa ensuite son débardeur qu'il lui tendait.

Il valait mieux apparemment qu'elle le remette, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

Ils devaient se donner toutes les chances d'arriver à cette fameuse discussion.

Du regard, ils semblaient déjà d'accord pour ne pas partir sans en avoir débattu. Et même s'ils ne savaient toujours pas comment la commencer, ils se devaient au moins ça.

Et à défaut d'autre chose… Ils n'auraient plus que ça.

Une fois plus aptes à se contrôler, tous deux se retournèrent et avisèrent l'état assez piteux de la chambre.

Ils sourirent encore en se regardant tendrement. Ce souvenir serait certainement l'un des meilleurs de leur vie.

Puis Jack lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'ils se mettent à ranger.

Ensuite, ils parleraient.

Jack s'affaira autour du lit.

__ Regardez si Daniel stocke ses draps dans son placard, je vais enlever les autres._

Sam acquiesça, tout en ramassant celui qu'elle avait laissé au sol et le posa près de la porte.

Ils n'en auraient plus pour longtemps, seul le lit et ses abords étaient dérangés.

Et il n'y avait pas à dire, ils en avaient bien profités !

Ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, la jeune femme rejoignit l'autre coté du lit les bras chargés.

Il ne restait plus que cela à faire dans la chambre.

Leur efficacité n'était plus à démontrer, mais le record de vitesse qu'ils établissaient ces dernières minutes n'avait que pour but de les sortir au plus vite de cette pièce.

Leur self control était mis à rude épreuve depuis leur réveil, et finalement, refaire le lit ensembles n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Leurs regards redevenaient de plus en plus longs et appuyés… Leurs mains… moites, et leur respiration de plus en plus hachée.

Il était clair qu'à travers cette activité, tout leur être en réclamait une autre.

Jack finit même par lâcher en râlant les bouts qu'il tenait, et se recula de quelques pas.

Il avait le courage de se battre contre des centaines de jaffas… de faire face à un tas de paperasse aussi haut que Cheyenne Mountain, de s'ennuyer à de nombreuses réunions barbantes et pourtant décisives pour le projet, mais là, face à une seule femme, sa témérité ne lui était d'aucune utilité, puisqu'il était malgré lui poussé au bout de tous ses retranchements.

Mieux valait qu'il quitte la pièce avant de se retrouver à l'allonger au milieu de cet océan de plis, et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Il retesterait le lit avec une motivation et une envie, dont les vigueurs commençaient à lui faire peur.

__ Bon, ça devient vraiment de la torture, je n'en peux plus. Je vous laisse finir et je vais plutôt m'occuper du couloir. Je vous attends ensuite dans le salon._

Le militaire sortit l'instant suivant et laissa Sam les joues plus que rosies, à tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque.

Elle soupira en se frottant les mains sur sa jupe et en secouant la tête.

Cette journée n'était décidément pas gagnée ! Et heureusement qu'il était rapidement sorti de la pièce.

Elle avait été à deux doigts de le faire aussi…

C'était soit ça, soit lui sauter dessus.

Son contact l'avait trop profondément bouleversée… A tous les niveaux.

Déjà qu'après leur danse au gala elle avait eu du mal, mais alors là, après avoir été aimée dans ses bras, l'effort pour résister s'annonçait plus incommensurable encore.

Jamais l'idée même de faire un lit avec un homme ne lui avait jamais parue aussi excitante, mais sa présence rendait les choses différentes, et émotionnellement décuplées.

Elle aurait certainement fini par fondre sur lui. Comme il l'avait fait la veille.

Et en dehors de leurs derniers ébats, elle aurait vraiment aimé, au plus profond d'elle, lui rendre la pareille.

_Oh que oui_, pensa-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur d'une joue.

Puis elle se sermonna et chassa les images d'eux de sa tête.

Elle devait maintenant finir sa tache, et ensuite reprendre clairement ses esprits avant de pouvoir le rejoindre.

Leurs résolutions n'avaient pas encore entièrement gagné, et le contraire restait malgré tout inconcevable.

* * *

Sam retrouva Jack quinze minutes après, affalé dans le canapé, les bras appuyés contre le dossier, la tête renversée et les yeux fermés.

Elle resta ainsi, silencieuse à l'entrée du salon à l'observer quelques minutes, appuyée contre le mur.

… Ce même mur où….

Rhhha, elle s'en dégagea rapidement comme si ce contact l'avait brûlée.

Devaient-ils vraiment sortir de cet appartement pour parvenir à faire le point sur leur situation ?

Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, et resta donc immobile à le fixer.

Elle ne l'avait que trop rarement vu aussi détendu. Il avait bien cette ride lui barrant le front, présente quand il était sous tension, mais le voir dégagé de son masque et rôle de militaire était déroutant.

Tout était déroutant pour elle depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin.

Et ils arrivaient sans doute au moment qui le serait à son paroxysme.

Son cœur n'avait pas ralentit son rythme… Et la tension avait belle et bien reprit ses droits sur son corps, mais là il ne s'agissait pas de frustration, de désir ou de plaisir.

L'angoisse s'était purement emparée d'elle depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre, lui nouant le ventre comme rarement cela lui était arrivé.

En sortant, il avait davantage signifié leur besoin de mettre les choses au clair, et l'avait mise devant le fait accompli, en le rendant presque inexorable.

De toute façon, une sorte de chaos l'emplissait depuis qu'elle avait ouvert sa lettre et le faire part, la partageant successivement entre la peur et le besoin de savoir, l'amour et le désespoir, le désir de se laisser complètement aller et le contrôle…

Un mouvement la sortit cependant de sa réflexion et contemplation.

Sans bouger plus qu'il ne le fallut, elle le vit tapoter tranquillement de la main la place libre à coté de Lui.

La jeune femme sourit un instant.

Elle avisa ensuite la cuisine derrière elle, sentant une bonne odeur de café, mais elle s'avança plutôt vers Lui, le cœur battant, et les mains plus moites que jamais.

Ils avaient des réponses à trouver.

Le moment était enfin venu, et quoi qu'il en sortirait, elle prendrait une nouvelle direction dans sa Vie.

Jack l'avait entendu approcher et s'arrêter à l'entrée de la pièce.

Il avait tenté jusque là de se reprendre et de se détendre, mais les résultats étaient restés trop peu concluants, car dès son arrivée, tout s'était à nouveau bousculé en lui.

Son cœur arriverait-il à tenir le coup face à ce traitement de choc qui durait depuis la veille ?

De toute façon, l'issue de cette confrontation risquait bien de lui porter un coup.

Il ne savait pas encore lui-même ce qu'il désirait dans son avenir proche.

Il en avait bien une idée, bien sûr, mais le fait d'être maintenant constamment à « nu » face à la jeune femme était difficile à gérer.

S'il choisissait cette voie là, il devrait en accepter toutes les conséquences.

Et ça, il ne savait pas s'il le désirait, alors qu'avec Kerry, les choses restaient contrôlables.

Ce n'était pas la même chose de faire l'amour à une femme, et que de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.

Surtout quand il s'agissait de Sam.

D'autant plus qu'il se rendait compte que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré au fond de lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée et appris à la connaître.

Cependant, maintenant qu'ils avaient passé le fameux pas, rien n'était aussi simple, car ce qui lui faisait peur par dessus tout, c'était d'être vulnérable face à quelqu'un.

Et même si ce quelqu'un était elle, Sam passait avec une facilité trop déconcertante toutes ses barrières.

Elle le touchait au plus profond de lui-même, et ça, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à le gérer sur un plus long terme.

Déjà qu'une partie de lui se révoltait face à ce fait.

Arriverait-il donc à accepter tous les changements qui en découleraient ?

Puis, fatigué de se poser des questions sans en avoir les réponses, Jack fit signe à la jeune femme d'approcher.

Il ne voulait plus sentir son regard le transpercer, et surtout, bien qu'il était affamé, il ne voulait plus perdre de temps.

Le maigre repas qu'Ils avaient partagé dans la nuit était depuis belle lurette digéré, mais s'il pouvait avoir quelques réponses maintenant, cela apaiserait en partie son corps et son âme tourmentés.

Il regarda la jeune femme s'installer dans le canapé d'en face, et sourit à la sagesse certaine de cette décision.

Seulement, avant qu'ils ne commencent, il se leva et disparut dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un plateau chargé de tasses, du bol de la cafetière et des quelques petits gâteaux qu'il avait pu trouver en l'attendant.

Sam sourit sincèrement à cette attention. Cet homme pensait décidément à tout ce qui pourrait les mettre plus à l'aise.

Et partager une tasse de café était un très bon début.

Elle le regarda faire le service et prit la tasse qu'il lui tendit.

__ Merci_.

Leurs doigts se touchèrent lors de cet échange, mais aucun ne fit un geste de recul, ou de commentaire.

Jack réintégra sa place, avisant le bien fondé de leurs positions.

Il ne devait pas être trop près d'elle, et surtout ne pas se noyer dans l'océan de ses yeux.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa alors doucement.

Tous deux tournèrent leur cuillère dans leur tasse un moment, fixant l'onde créée jusqu' à trouver le courage de commencer, et surtout d'amorcer ce dialogue qui s'annonçait difficile, vu leurs personnalités et leurs situations personnelles.

Daniel ne les avait peut être pas aidés autant que ça.

Il avait précipité un rapprochement qui était alors devenu inévitable, mais cela compterait-il dans la balance ?

Le général releva finalement la tête.

Plus il regardait la jeune femme, et plus une question le taraudait, depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard au gala, et plus encore face à la mine sombre qu'elle arborait à cet instant.

Sa curiosité devenait trop forte, car il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer en elle.

Et ce n'était pas en rapport avec leur nuit. Enfin si peu aujourd'hui, ce qui aurait été plus simple à gérer Car dès qu'Il avait recroisé ses yeux, il avait su que quelque chose en elle n'allait pas, sans qu'il n'arrive à clairement le définir.

Et cela le perturbait depuis quinze jours.

Il devait bien se l'avouer… cela l'inquiétait… bien plus que cela ne l'aurait dû.

Son comportement n'était pas celui auquel il avait été habitué pendant toutes ces années passées à ses cotés.

Un tel désespoir émanait d'elle à certains moments, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le cacher.

Samantha Carter n'arrivait plus à être complètement maîtresse d'elle-même.

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce fait.

Déjà qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait la tutoyer comme il en mourrait d'envie. S'il se le permettait, il annihilerait sûrement la dernière barrière qui leur restait…

Cela officialiserait trop vite entre eux leur rapprochement, qu'Ils essayaient pour l'instant de tenir émotionnellement à l'écart. Ils n'étaient clairement pas prêts à le gérer.

Et si Sam décidait toujours de se marier avec l'autre, c'était la seule distance qui lui permettrait peut-être de mieux encaisser la donne.

Alors, à la fois anxieux et avide de la réponse, Jack finit par poser sa tasse, sans toucher à son contenu.

Ce n'était définitivement pas de café dont il avait besoin, il était suffisamment stressé comme ça !

Son mouvement sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées, alors il se lança. Il était temps qu'Ils règlent ce qui avait toujours plané entre eux.

__ Je peux vous poser une question ?_

Sam releva soudainement la tête et se perdit dans son regard.

Elle aurait voulu couper court à cet échange, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

A quoi bon de toute façon ? Elle savait d'avance sur quel sujet allait porter la question, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y répondre.

Ils étaient pourtant là tous les deux pour ça ! Et Jack avait toujours si bien su lire en elle…

Elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher ce qui la tourmentait depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois voir des années…

Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Et elle avait peur des conséquences de tout ceci.

Au réveil, elle avait pensé que finalement, leur nuit ne pourrait être qu'une passade… une sacrée expérience qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais… Même si elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tout donner. Elle l'avait vécu à 200%, et aujourd'hui elle avait peur de cette implication…

Tout était définitivement plus compliqué.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au moment où une explication entre Eux s'imposait.

N'était-il cependant pas déjà trop tard ? Cela faisait quand même neuf ans qu'ils auraient du en arriver là !

Pouvaient-ils en dire trop aujourd'hui ? Face à leurs situations respectives ?

Elle espérait pouvoir y arriver, car avoir une conversation « personnelle » avec Jack était plus qu'intimidant en soi… qu'ils aient été amants ou non.

Heureusement qu'il conservait encore le vouvoiement… cela l'aiderait certainement à garder une plus grande distance émotionnelle, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Elle acquiesça alors de la tête à sa demande, sentant son rythme cardiaque reprendre sa course folle, et son angoisse lui serrer un peu plus le ventre.

Jack inspira un grand coup, sentant lui aussi son pouls s'emballer outre mesure.

__ Je…J'aimerai savoir si vous êtes heureuse… avec Pete._

Sam écarquilla les yeux, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il aurait été aussi direct… mais elle se contenta d'hocher positivement de la tête, sans s'attarder sous le regard pénétrant de son ancien supérieur.

Celui-ci soupira.

__ Sam ! J'aimerai avoir une réponse sincère de votre part, et pas ce que vous pensez que je puisse vouloir entendre. Votre bonheur est une question essentielle pour moi, et je sais que vous n'êtes pas complètement heureuse…Et même certainement pas du tout, en étant honnête avec vous. Je…J'aimerai juste comprendre car cela me tourmente depuis un moment… Depuis le gala en fait._

Sam releva à nouveau la tête, des éclairs sortant presque de son regard.

… Son bonheur à elle le tourmentait lui !

Elle ne pouvait y croire… Alors que c'était lui qui était parti ! Qui avait fait en partie ce qu'était leur situation aujourd'hui. Et il voulait juste comprendre….

Il devait certainement se moquer d'elle à cet instant ! Elle trouvait même qu'il avait du culot de lui demander ça.

Pour un peu ce serait sûrement de sa faute à elle!

La jeune femme se força cependant à calmer ses ardeurs. Ils n'arriveraient à rien si elle se braquait déjà.

Jack pouvait aussi être sincère, bien que cette idée la révoltait. Pourquoi était-il parti si son bonheur comptait autant pour lui ?

Sam soupira et desserra ses doigts crispés d'autour de la tasse, qu'elle reposa sur la table basse. C'était encore une réponse qu'elle redoutait d'avoir… et pourtant cela aussi la tourmentait.

Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était réellement parti, surtout quand elle avait su après coup du Général Landry, que la promotion d'O'Neill n'avait été que facultative, contrairement à l'obligation que ce dernier avait avancée.

A la vue de sa mine contrariée, Jack soupira à nouveau. La réponse n'allait pas être simple à avoir, et il se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.

Peu après son départ, Daniel lui avait glissé que Sam n'avait pas compris la véritable raison de son départ, puis de cette mise à distance qu'il s'était efforcé de maintenir.

Mais comment le lui expliquer ? Même aujourd'hui ?

Déjà, à l'époque, il n'avait pu lui dire que c'était à cause d'elle… de son bonheur à elle… qu'il ne créait pas et dont il était exclu.

Comment pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il avait fuit pour se protéger, n'en pouvant plus de mourir à petit feu, comme au cours de toutes ces années ?

Et tout ça pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était même pas heureuse !

Il devait vraiment savoir depuis quand cela durait… Pourquoi leurs amis ne lui avaient rien dit.

Pourquoi il ne se prenait l'amère réalité en pleine face que maintenant.

Il continua sur sa lancée…

Il trouverait les mots, car il devait vraiment savoir.

__ Quand je suis parti, vous sembliez si heureuse, que faire le constat que ce n'est pas le cas, est plus que déroutant. Depuis quand Sam ? Avez-vous au moins été heureuse à l'époque ?_

Sam garda la tête baissée un moment.

Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ?

Elle avait donc si bien joué la comédie pour que lui le croit aussi ?

Et s'il était vraiment parti pour ça… le quiproquo serait terrible… et dur à avaler.

_ _Sam. Pourquoi tout ce désespoir que j'ai vu en vous au gala, et encore hier, puis ce matin ?_

La jeune femme releva la tête pour tomber à nouveau dans son regard. Il contrôlait parfaitement sa voix, et bien qu'il était toujours troublant d'entendre son prénom dans sa bouche, elle ne pouvait ignorer la supplique dans ses yeux.

Il cachait plutôt bien son trouble, mais apparemment, il avait réellement besoin de savoir…

Mais avait-elle le droit de lui dire que tout avait vraiment dérapé avec son départ ?

Qu'il était son plus grand bonheur et son immense désespoir ?

Ne serait-ce pas trop en dire ça ?

Elle devait répondre.

_ _La réponse à vos premières questions est non._

Les traits du visage de Jack se tendirent, et elle put y lire la surprise, la déception, la gravité… et d'autres émotions encore qu'elle ne chercha pas identifier.

Elle avait le cœur suffisamment lourd comme ça.

_ _Depuis quand ?_

_ _ Pourquoi êtes-vous réellement parti ?_

Tous deux soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Il n'était décidément pas facile d'aborder les questions qui leur importaient.

_ _Je suis parti parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter de vous voir avec lui, sans que je sois à l'origine de ce bonheur que vous affichiez._

Sam écarquilla les yeux, face à l'aveu d'une telle réponse… Il était alors parti pour ça… parce qu'elle avait si bien fait semblant.

Non pas qu'elle n'y avait pas cru à aucun moment, mais elle avait toujours su que ce contentement n'arriverait jamais à la cheville du bonheur.

Et lui, comme les autres, avait fini par prendre cette façade comme argent comptant.

Elle ferma les yeux quand l'impact de cette réalisation la cloua sur place, et elle eut tout le mal du monde à réprimer la nausée qui la submergea, et les larmes qui lui brûlèrent ensuite les paupières.

Jack était vraiment parti pour ce qui se révélait aujourd'hui comme une complète mascarade.

Mon dieu !

Comment pouvait-elle encaisser cette donnée ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Lui, et vit sa souffrance s'exprimer. Il avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle de sa réponse, mais il ne pouvait cacher à quel point cela le touchait.

La jeune femme laissa couler une larme le long de ses joues, puis soupira avant de répondre franchement à son tour.

_ _Depuis des années, mais surtout depuis votre départ, et plus encore après le gala._

Jack ferma les yeux, les traits et la mâchoire encore plus crispés.

Elle était malheureuse depuis des années.

Sam était malheureuse depuis des années ! Et plus encore depuis son départ et le gala !

Une violente colère l'envahit alors.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de sortir, de crier et de se défouler de toute cette tension qui avait pris tout son être.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle avait réussit à être heureuse… sans lui.

Comment avait-il pu prendre cette excuse pour ne rien faire pour eux ?

Comment avait-il pu s'illusionner à ce point ?

La douleur qui lui enserrait comme un étau le cœur lui prouvait pourtant qu'il l'avait bien fait.

… Si bien fait qu'il avait rendu malheureuse la femme à qui il tenait le plus.

Il se cogna plusieurs fois le crâne contre le dossier du canapé.

Ce n'était pas possible… Ils n'en étaient pas arrivés là pour ça.

Au nom du ciel, ils allaient tous les deux se réveiller, et ne plus prendre en pleine poire toutes ces horribles vérités.

Sam, toujours aussi mal que lui, continua sur leur lancée… Elle avait une autre question qui l'avait beaucoup travaillée ces quinze derniers jours.

_ _Il y a autre chose que je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi avoir eu ce comportement au gala, alors que vous avez tout fait pour nous maintenir éloignés depuis un an ?_

Jack sortit de ses sombres pensées, pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'était passé à cette cérémonie officielle.

Il sourit un instant… C'est vrai qu'il lui avait presque fait des avances… auxquelles elle avait pratiquement répondu, le déstabilisant également au plus haut point.

A ce moment-là il avait été prêt à l'embrasser, ce qu'il aurait fait si le président russe ne les avait pas dérangés.

Le militaire revint au moment présent.

_ _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir interrompu si cela te déplaisait ?_

Sam tiqua sur la disparition du « vous » et la chaleur qui reprenait possession de son regard.

Elle déglutit difficilement quand elle sentit le feu se réveiller dans ses reins, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Pourtant elle avait du mal à ne pas entrer dans son jeu. L'arrivée du tutoiement, et le ton plus taquin de Jack, leur ouvraient une toute nouvelle voie dans leur discussion, plus légère et si tentante qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre au tac au tac.

_ _T'ai-je dit que ça m'avait déplu ?_

Jack sourit plus franchement. Il aimait décidément tout chez cette femme, et il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas tenté une petite joute verbale.

Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas fâchée de la disparition du « vous » qui lui avait échappée.

Il n'oubliait pas l'absurdité qui leur avait fait prendre ce chemin dans leur relation, mais il appréciait cette franchise installée entre eux.

Il essayait quand même de noyer le poisson pour éviter de répondre, mais la jeune femme le reprit rapidement.

_ _Jack !_

Cependant, il ne put répliquer quoi que ce soit, qu'un de ses portables sonna, suivit bien vite du deuxième.

Il laissa les sonneries passer, mais comme elles retentirent de nouveau, Sam l'interrogea comme il ne faisait aucun geste.

_ _Tu ne réponds pas ?_

Jack sourit. Le tutoiement avait été finalement très vite adopté pour son plus grand plaisir.

Tant pis si cela serait plus dur ensuite. De toute façon, s'Ils décidaient de continuer leurs vies actuelles, ils ne se croiseraient peu ou plus…

Alors à quoi bon se priver de cette approche, d'autant plus naturelle entre eux à cet instant ?

_ _Non…le premier est professionnel, et au cas où ils l'auraient oublié, je leur rappellerai plus tard que je suis en week-end !_

_ _Et le second ?_

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La curiosité lui avait échappée, et elle ne savait plus où se situait exactement entre eux la limite entre le personnel et le privé.

Leur nuit avait brouillé tout ce qu'ils avaient longuement établi, mais la réaction de Jack la rassura, même si elle était allée peut être un peu trop loin, ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas.

_ _C'est certainement Kerry. Peu de personnes ont ce numéro. Tu es là, et je ne vois pas pourquoi Teal'c ou Dany boy appelleraient maintenant._

Sam acquiesça silencieusement de la tête.

… Kerry Johnson….

Son cœur se serra à nouveau… Ce nom ramenait une nouvelle fois au galop leurs situations. Pourtant elle aurait aimé oublier leurs existences… Tout comme celle de Pete.

Elle y avait même presque réussi à certains instants… mais ces moments étaient bien trop éphémères pour elle face à sa conscience.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour se sentir moins mal, son propre portable se mit à retentir également.

Ne pouvant plus rester en place, et inquiète de la raison de cet appel, Sam se leva et décida de répondre.

Jack laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier.

Si lui pouvait faire abstraction de sa vie pendant ce moment si important pour eux… Pourquoi pas elle ?

Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de répondre. Après tout, le SGC était depuis quelques temps en alerte… Peut être que…

Mais à la mine qu'arbora Sam en raccrochant, il sut que ce n'était que personnel… ce qui se confirma avec le ton qu'elle avait employé et quand elle se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

Il l'interrogea silencieusement en levant un sourcil.

_ _Ce n'était rien d'important._

Le sourcil du Général se leva encore plus haut. Sam soupira encore, essayant de garder son calme en frottant les mains sur sa jupe.

__ Le fleuriste n'aura pas la moitié des fleurs qui avaient été commandées pour la cérémonie._

Jack arqua à nouveau les sourcils, puis fit le lien rapidement.

… La cérémonie… de son mariage à elle… dans deux jours.

Ses traits se durcirent à nouveau automatiquement. Lui aussi devenait de moins en moins performant pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer… Mais face à elle… qu'il avait enfin aimé dans ses bras… et avec laquelle il avait atteint des cieux encore inexplorés, la tâche était dure… et presque incommensurable.

Sam ouvrit puis referma les yeux. Elle était de nouveau mal… perdue… et avait la complète impression d'être étrangère à ce qui allait se passer dans deux jours.

Etait-ce bien elle qui était sur le point de se marier ?

Le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Etait-il possible qu'elle puisse tout arrêter maintenant ?

Ou alors devait-elle aller au bout de son engagement… Et voir ensuite ?

Elle avait quand même donné sa parole à un homme qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir.

Allait-elle regretter cette décision, si elle en prenait une autre ?

Sam était incapable de faire le tri dans ses questions et ses ressentis.

Et heureusement que ce n'était pas Pete qui l'avait appelée… Elle était assez embrouillée comme ça, et elle comprenait maintenant Jack, quand il avait choisi de ne pas répondre.

Ils n'avaient pour l'heure que très peu avancé.

Des choses importantes avaient été dites, bien sûr, mais aucune décision n'avait été prise, concernant ce qui allait se passer quand ils franchiraient la sortie.

Ils devaient maintenant faire le point sur leur relation.

Moment, qui était des plus incertains et certainement le plus délicat.

Jack se lança le premier, et continua sur la franchise qui avait été lancée.

Il avait été direct un peu avant, alors autant le rester.

_ _A mon grand regret, je ne peux pas quitter Washington, pour prendre enfin ma retraite, comme j'en ai envie depuis très longtemps._

_Cette bande de requins n'attend que l'occasion de mettre quelqu'un qu'ils auront à leur botte et qui ne contrecarra pas leurs projets comme je le fais. Le SGC a encore trop besoin de soutien._

Sam acquiesça et déglutit péniblement.

Jack voulait prendre sa retraite depuis longtemps…

… Très longtemps !

L'aurait-il prise si elle ne s'était pas mise avec Pete…. Ou aurait-il gardé son poste de Général au SGC ?

Elle sentit de nouveau le malaise la guetter. Cette pseudo relation avec un « autre » avait décidément eu plus de conséquences pour « eux » qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer.

Jack sembla lire sa réaction, et continua.

_ _Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ce qu'il s'est passé est passé. Pour le SGC, cela n'aurait rien changé, car je devais bien avouer que ce poste là n'était pas fait pour moi. Non pas que celui de Washington est mieux, mais l'inquiétude face à une équipe off world ne me prend plus aussi directement. La distance ne change pas certes pas grand-chose, je suis inquiet même quand je suis dans mon bureau, puisque je sais mieux que Landry ou Hammond ce qui se passe derrière la porte Mais ici, à Cheyenne Mountain, ça devenait ingérable, surtout quand…_

Jack soupira…. _Quand… SG1 passait la porte._

Il n'avait pas réussi à dire la fin exacte de sa phrase, mais ce fut tout aussi limpide pour la scientifique, qui continuait d'encaisser les données.

Sa relation seule ne l'avait donc pas fait fuir du Colorado, mais la question de la retraite restait entière… et particulièrement déstabilisante.

Auraient-Ils pu s'aimer il y a un an et demi ?

Jack la sortit de son questionnement.

_ _Et par rapport à ma retraite…Pour être franc, je doute que je l'aurai prise si cela avait été possible. Il aurait alors fallut avoir cette conversation, et je crois qu'on y était réfractaires autant que ces temps-ci. Daniel nous a heureusement mis devant le fait accompli, mais il est inutile de se demander « et si… ? ». Les choses auraient peut être été différentes ou peut être pas._

Sam acquiesça une nouvelle fois à la pertinence de ce point de vue, mais sa culpabilité ne s'en allait pas pour autant, surtout qu'elle n'était pas plus disponible que Lui.

_ _Je ne peux pas non plus quitter la base. Depuis l'arrivée des Oriis, la menace est encore plus grande. L'alerte devient de plus en plus forte et permanente._

_ _ Je sais._

Jack ne rajouta rien, et laissa s'installer un silence pesant, ponctué de leurs soupirs résignés.

Que pouvaient-ils bien rajouter d'ailleurs ?

Pouvaient-ils se permettent d'attendre et d'espérer encore ?

De voir à la fin de la guerre contre leurs nouveaux ennemis ?

Et si celle-ci durait autant que celle contre les goa'ulds ou les réplicateurs, voir plus ?

Attendraient-ils encore des années ?

Une autre décennie ?

Neuf ans passés n'étaient-ils déjà pas suffisants ?

Ou devaient-ils vraiment tourner la page, au lieu d'avoir l'impression de tourner en rond ?

Cette dernière éventualité restait presque inenvisageable.

Plus après cette nuit.

Mais pourtant ?

Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à régler avant d'envisager quoique ce soit d'autre.

Le portable de Sam retentit à nouveau, laissant la sonnerie de Star Wars emplir la pièce.

Sam se précipita sur son sac pour reprendre son téléphone et répondit au sourire amusé que Jack lui envoya.

Elle regarda le numéro puis soupira avant de répondre.

Elle fit un geste envers Lui, avant d'apposer le combiné à son oreille.

_ _Pas de commentaires, je t'en prie… _ Puis reportant son attention sur l'objet. _Je vous écoute Walter…_

Jack éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Mettre la sonnerie de Star Wars sur la ligne directe avec la salle de contrôle, il fallait oser !

Cependant la réaction plus que contrariée de la jeune femme le stoppa aussi sec. C'était sûrement une urgence.

_ _FELGER ! Qu'avez-vous encore…._

Sam ne finit pas sa phrase en soupirant et rejetant sa tête sur le dossier, tout en fermant les yeux de dépit.

Elle était fatiguée. Les urgences s'enchaînaient ces jours derniers depuis qu'ils travaillaient sur la nouvelle source d'énergie trouvée sur P9X… machin chose et qu'elle avait plusieurs collaborateurs.

Pour dire à quel point elle avait du mal à gérer tous ces incidents, elle n'arrivait même plus à retenir le nom de la planète, avec son manque de concentration, l'épuisement et toutes ses préoccupations.

Elle raccrocha énervée.

_ _Dis moi pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qu'on a envoyé sur Atlantis ? Ce type a beau être un génie à ses heures, c'est une vraie catastrophe ambulante !_

Jack lui sourit, se remémorant un instant les « bons » souvenirs que lui avait laissé ce scientifique. En tant que Général, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs.

Puis quand Sam réouvrit les yeux, tous deux se sourirent, et répondirent en chœur.

_ _Nooonnnn !_

Le scientifique aurait fait sauté la Cité depuis longtemps… ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Sam se prit un instant la tête entre les mains et soupira à nouveau…

Autant pour leur discussion inachevée, que pour ce qui l'attendait maintenant.

L'urgence n'était pas extrême, mais ils avaient besoin d'elle pour réinitialiser rapidement tous les programmes de la porte.

Elle se reconcentra sur Jack, qui devança sa parole.

_ _Inutile de me raconter ce qu'il a encore fait, je le saurai bien assez tôt ! Mais depuis quand Felger a ton numéro perso ?_

Sam grimaça.

_ _Pff, je vais devoir en changer… encore !_

Tous deux sourirent et se levèrent.

_ _Je suppose qu'ils t'attendent impatiemment._

Sam étouffa un juron…

Pourquoi ce scientifique de malheur avait tenté l'expérience seul… et MAINTENANT ?

Elle avait mieux à faire que de réparer ses erreurs, surtout quand son cœur s'emballa à nouveau quand elle se retrouva à une distance réduite de son ancien CO.

Sans autres paroles échangées, ils rangèrent la vaisselle dans un même mouvement, sans avoir à se concerter.

Ce genre de moments était devenu rare quand Jack avait quitté SG1, jusqu'à devenir inexistant ensuite, mais il était bon de les retrouver enfin, après cette longue mise à distance.

Ils se connaissaient si bien que ça en était presque réconfortant quelque part.

Au moins, ils avaient vécu cette harmonie un jour, et mieux encore, il leur était encore possible de la reproduire…

Puis, quand l'appartement fut complètement remis en ordre, ils prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent toujours ensembles vers la sortie.

Ils n'étaient pas forcément prêts à retourner à leur réalité… Où Sam était attendue et où ils allaient finalement se séparer, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Ils auraient forcément dû sortir un jour, alors c'est avec résignation qu'ils passèrent la porte.

Sam ferma à clés et se retourna vers l'homme qui attendait à ses cotés sur le pallier.

Tous deux échangèrent alors un regard profond pendant de longues minutes… Calmement… Simplement.

Aucune émotion ne prenait le pas sur une autre, contrairement à la veille, où ils s'étaient retrouvés contre toute attente à ce même endroit.

Puis en souriant, Jack tendit sa main à l'adresse de la jeune femme, qui la saisit sans aucune hésitation.

Ils repartirent ainsi, mains liées et doigts entrecroisés, heureux de pouvoir faire ce geste… enfin… même si ce n'était que jusqu'à la voiture de la scientifique.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis le dernier coup de téléphone, mais le silence n'était pas pesant, bien au contraire même, tout comme le regard que chacun continuait à porter sur l'autre.

…Il était tranquille, apaisant, rassurant… Comme s'ils avaient laissé dans cet appartement tout ce qui les avait tourmentés.

Certes, ils n'avaient pas tout réglé, mais ils avaient mis à plat certainement bien plus de choses qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu ou espéré au cours de cet intermède.

S'arrêtant ensembles au niveau de la portière, Jack se tourna vers Sam et passa une dernière fois tendrement la main sur sa joue.

Il voulait s'imprégner une ultime fois de la douceur et de la chaleur de sa peau, et de ses yeux pendant ce dernier regard échangé.

Sam les ferma un instant, mettant sa propre main sur celle de l'homme pour en approfondir le contact et la sensation sur son visage.

Quand elle les réouvrit, elle fixa intensément sa bouche, humidifiant inconsciemment ses lèvres par la même occasion, mais elle savait autant que lui qu'ils ne s'embrasseraient pas, ne devant pas céder à ce désir profond qu'ils partageaient.

Ils remonteraient alors illico dans l'appartement, et ce temps là, aussi agréable soit-il ne devait pas se reproduire dans l'immédiat.

Ils avaient peut être vécu en une nuit et une discussion tout ce qu'ils avaient à vivre…

Déjà en quelques heures, ils avaient eu bien plus qu'en neuf ans réunis, alors l'avenir leur dirait s'il y aurait une suite… ou non.

Quand Jack s'écarta finalement, en lâchant lentement la main douce qu'il avait prise dans la sienne, Sam monta dans sa voiture et mit rapidement le contact.

Si elle devait partir, c'était maintenant.

Son courage et ses résolutions s'effritaient à chaque seconde qui passait, et l'étau se resserrait inévitablement sur son cœur.

Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les aux revoirs ou les adieux, et cet instant était pour le moins difficile à vivre.

Elle finit par se tourner une dernière fois vers lui, et ensembles, ils échangèrent un dernier sourire.

Un vrai sourire.

Un de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas.

Certainement un des rares qu'Ils n'oublieraient Jamais.

Puis Jack s'écarta d'un pas en mettant les mains dans ses poches, et soupira quand il vit la voiture démarrer, avancer et s'éloigner de lui.

Il resta là… à la fixer sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

Son cœur se serra alors davantage, à un point tel qu'il en eut mal dans la poitrine tant elle lui manquait déjà.

Le retour à sa réalité était plutôt douloureux, mais quelque part en lui, un espoir persistait.

Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment la certitude de la revoir un jour.

Mais si cette nuit avait bien changé quelque chose en lui, c'était sa résignation.

Il ne pouvait plus se contenter du destin qu'il s'était choisi.

Il passa donc son sac et sa veste au dessus d'une de ses épaules, et prit la direction de sa maison, tandis qu'un nouveau sourire illumina son visage.

Il avait envie de marcher.

… De marcher vers sa vie.

… De marcher vers une toute nouvelle vie.

… La vie qu'il avait toujours désirée avec elle.

Il ne voulait plus laisser passer les années qui seraient à coup sûr les meilleures de son existence.

La voie leur était ouverte maintenant, ils avaient assez sacrifié pour ça.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prendre leur destinée en mains.

Ils avaient bien sûr besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout remettre en place.

Les derniers sourires qu'ils avaient partagés avaient sonnés comme une promesse…

…Un accord tacite,

…Une caresse,

…Un baume pour leurs cœurs.

Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Pas trop, ni autant qu'avant bien entendu, mais ils trouveraient leur solution.

Puis, tout en sifflotant presque gaiement, Jack continua d'avancer en prenant conscience de trois certitudes :

**1/** Sans vraiment y avoir pensé avant, il se rendait compte que la majorité des choix était choisie, mais que certains, ceux qui échappaient particulièrement à tout contrôle, correspondaient plutôt à cette histoire de destinée que lui rabâchait Daniel, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas que des superstitions de bonnes femmes. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à l'intéressé !

**2/** Qu'il n'y avait plus de désespoir dans les yeux de Sam.

**3/** Que quoiqu'il en coûte, il n'y aurait pas de mariageS.

* * *

Sam le regarda disparaître au loin dans son rétroviseur le plus longtemps possible.

Elle soupira un instant, c'était vraiment dur de le quitter, sans savoir quand ils pourraient se revoir.

Elle avait presque envie de pleurer, mais paradoxalement, un magnifique sourire finit par illuminer son visage.

Elle partait ce jour avec trois certitudes :

**1/** Qu'Ils ne pouvaient plus passer à coté de l'essentiel, de ce quelque chose de rare et de précieux qu'ils avaient partagé et qui avait tout ébranlé en eux. Son père avait eu raison pour ses conseils… Elle comprenait aujourd'hui le sens de ses paroles, et elle était sûre que quelque part, il était heureux pour elle.

**2/** Qu'elle n'était plus désespérée, et donc qu'elle ne verrait plus Jack se marier sournoisement devant elle dans ses cauchemars.

**3/** Qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariageS, puisque maintenant il suffisait d'une décision, d'un geste ou d'un mot pour tout changer…

Leur destinée était bien là… Dans cette possibilité de redécouvrir le bonheur, de vivre sans peur malgré le dilemme grand et terrifiant.

Ils pouvaient une nouvelle fois croire à l'amour… En une personne à protéger, à chérir, à aimer…

Et quoi qu'il arrive, à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils n'allaient plus s'en priver.

* * *

**FINI !**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez eu le courage d'arriver jusque là, et que vous avez eu plaisir à lire cette histoire… autant que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

J'ai essayé un nouveau style d'écriture, dans le sens où j'ai juste suivi l'inspiration là où elle me menait, et j'avoue qu'à plusieurs reprises, je ne savais pas où j'allais ou comment ça allait tourner.

C'est parti du drame… et ça a fini en ship, lol.

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé.


End file.
